The Spark
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: Five years have passed since that faithful day Finn left her on the train, Finn went to Iraq and became a hero, while Rachel went on to become a star...Now their friends are hoping to help them reconnect again. Can some meddling friends and family bring the two lost lovers back together or will they be made to live alone forever?
1. What hurts the most

I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! I WILL OWN ONE IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT YET! THE SONG IS WHAT HURTS THE MOST AND THAT IS OWNED BY RASAL FLATTS AND CASCADA...hope you enjoy my take on Finn and Rachel's future...Hope to have some people's imput too!

* * *

High school was probably the place where my life seemed to actually make since, though as I hit College and the new beginning it was the hardest and most challenging of all…

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_

_"You're going to get on that train, and you're going to go to New York, and you're going to be a star. Without me…That's how much I love you" Finn turned to face me as tears flew down my face. He wasn't doing this now…We were suppose to get married, we weren't suppose to say goodbye but h...he was saying goodbye… "If were meant to be together…then were gonna be together"_

_"I love you so much..." we kissed softly and he walked me up to the train, where our friends awaited to say goodbye…with tears still flowing down my face I got on the train…_

_**Five years later…**_

Why did I get on the dam train five years ago? I knew I didn't want to but I did, I was purely an idiot. NYADA was fine, it had its highs and lows, but in the end I missed Finn. After two years in New York I had graduated from NYADA and got a role in the remake of _Funny Girl_. I won my very first Tony at the tender age of 22 and now I was awaiting to star in the next show _Phantom of the Opera_ next year "Rach, you okay in there?" My best friend and Finn's step brother Kurt called breaking my small trance.

Kurt had left Lima after him and Blaine figured they could make it work even if he was in New York…It was a comfort to know Kurt was here with me because he was the only one who knew my pain. "Ya I'm fine...you ready to head over to the girls' house?" Tonight was Karaoke night at the club called _Twilight_. It was our tradition since we all found each other again. Santana and Britney had gotten married then moved out here after Brittany graduated from high school; then there was Quinn she was sad after Puck left with Finn to the war so she decided to come with Santana and Britney. It was weird, I never thought I'd see the day when I would become friends with the three of them since they were the captains of the cheerleading team at our high school, but we all have gotten close through the years.

"Let's get going Quinn said she had some news for us and seemed really excited." I nodded and grabbed my coat.

When we got to _Twilight_ Santana ran straight to the bar and ordered a round of shots. "So what song are you going to sing tonight Rachel?" the former head cheerleader asked.

"I was thinking I'd sing one of my favorite Kelly Clarkson songs Cry," They all looked at me sadly they knew what today was and why I was kinda in an iffy mood… I sighed turning to Santana and the rest of the group, "So now that were all together, Quinn what's the news?"

She bit her lip smiling. "Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury are pregnant again!" Though their road was bumpy they made it through it and now were married and happy with another baby on the way! We all toasted to them with a round of shots. "And on bigger note, I'm moving back to Lima!" we all froze; none of us ever thought we'd see the day when Quinn actually wanted to go home. After hearing that Noah went into the war with Finn she swore she'd never go back without him.

"Is Puck out of Iraq?" Santana asked

"As of a week before Christmas, he bought us a house in Lima, plus I actually miss my mom and as much as I'll miss New York, I miss Lima more than anything." Christmas was in three weeks…wait does that mean, it was as if she and I were on the same wavelength "Finn is coming home…and for good." I knew there was a reason they brought him up.

"I'm going to sing." I got up only to be stopped by Kurt "Don't defend him Kurt."

He shook his head "I'm going to go down there for Christmas, so are San and Britt…Your dads miss you and this distance you're putting up because of him isn't fair to us or your dads," I shake my head. "You're going to Lima for winter break…You have no excuse to not go so get your head in the game and realize you're going with us, and when… not if but when you see Finn you both are going to deal with a lot of this stupid problem you've both caused!"

I shook my head and ran out of the club. My heart was breaking at the point of no return.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me  
_I closed my eyes as I found myself in front of the restaurant where Finn took us to our secret date in New York. How could this day continue to be cursed?

_What hurts the most, was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_Never knowing, what could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doing it_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_Never knowing, what could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days_  
_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_  
_What hurts the most, was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_Never knowing, what could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

My voice comes to slow conclusion as the music in my head starts to slow to only the piano.

_What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do…._

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked it Its an old story on my other account... But i wanted to re-share it with the world...Its my favorite Glee story...Please review...The more Reviews the quicker chapters come.._


	2. Incomplete Surprises

**_I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! I WILL OWN ONE IN THE FUTURE BUT NOT YET! THE SONG IS WHAT HURTS THE MOST AND THAT IS OWNED BY my favorite band Backstreet boys! Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter...Decided to be nice and add chapter 2_**

* * *

**December 14****th****2017**

**Third persons POV**

"Kurt, Blaine! You're home!" Kurt's stepmother Carol wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy. Now I have to only wait a couple of days till Finn is home and I'll be a happy mom." _This is going to be an interesting time in Lima. _"Where did you just go Kurt? You seem off…"

Blaine held onto his love's hand, "His mind is in every which way. Decorating Mr. and Mrs. Schue's nursery, Rachel and Finn's upcoming reunion and Christmas."

He sighed cuddling up to his boyfriend. "I guess my main concern at the moment is Finn and Rachel, what's going to happen when we have our Christmas party or New Years, or even Quinn's and Puck's house party! What is she going to do avoid all of us? What about when we have Finn and Puck's welcome home party? All she wants to do is be stubborn and get her way—"

"But Finn did make the decision without telling her, and on her wedding day, I mean I love my son but it wasn't the brightest idea he's had." Carol sighed as she poured the water in the tea cup.

Kurt grabbed his cup and looked at his mom, "You know we had the same argument before we left New York…"

_Flash back_

_After three hours Rachel finally returned home, Kurt could tell his best friend was upset and knew they needed to have some kind of discussion. "You okay?"_

_Rachel shook her head. "How can you ask me that Kurt!? You know what he did to me, he took away-"_

_"You know what Rachel I get that he put you through the ringer but god you could've got off the dam train…yes he put you on it but you could've easily walked off of it, but you stayed, you both are idiots…I'm tired of both of you talking to me and trying to figure out what the other is doing. It's about time you guys fixed your stupid mistake, IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS!"_

_Rachel glared at her best friend, "WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GET MARRIED KURT! I LOVED HIM AND HE THREW IT ALL AWAY AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM AFTER ALL THIS HELL HE PUT ME THROUGH!" she turned and walked to her room._

_Kurt grew a bit angry with his best friend but was trying really hard not to flip worst then he already was. "Because he loved you he let you go! You aren't the only dam person in pain! He loved you so dam much he's been trying to prove to himself he's worthy of you! So in two days we're getting on that dam plane and you are going to face him, you two are going to realize you made a mistake and get back together, move here, finally get married, and have kids and be happy got it."_

_Rachel whipped her head to Kurt, "I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE, ALL OF YOU CAN HAVE YOUR CHRISTMAS…I'M STAYING IN NEW YORK!"_

_"RACHEL BARBBRA BERRY YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS ON THAT PLANE AND WE'RE GOING HOME, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL TAKE YOUR TONY AND BREAK THE DAM THING!"_

_Kurt tried always to see things from Rachel and Finns point of view to help them through the past five years, but he couldn't do it anymore._

_End flash back…_

Carol shook her head looking at Kurt, "You shouldn't have pushed her, you know how hard this has been for them, how is it going to solve anything if they aren't even comfortable being in the same city."

"But at least she is here and Finn will be here soon, then everything will be back to the old musical normal self."

Carol's eyes drifted to the wall that went along the hall way, landing on the picture of the new directions after they won nationals their senior year, her heart broke for her son and Rachel._ I hope you're right Kurt._

December 18th

"Pumpkin what is troubling you?" The words snapped Rachel out of her daze. She turned to her father Hiram and smiled.

Her daddy LeRoy patted his beautiful daughter's back "You know you may be a pretty good actress but I know my daughter and I know she is upset."

Rachel smiled softly as she leaned against her daddy's leg "I wasn't going to come home because I knew Finn was coming home…I just…"

"We know angel, but we think it's been enough time that you both need to do the responsible thing and talk, it's been enough time…he did what he thought was right at the time." Hiram said rubbing his sweet angel's back. "You have no idea how many letters he use to send here saying he was sorry…"

"Why don't you go see Kurt?" LeRoy suggested "Or even Santana and Britney?"

"None of them are really talking to me… Santana is pissed because I made Britney cry after I told them I wasn't coming here…Even worst Kurt and I had huge argument after I came home from my long walk…he was pissed cause I refuse to see my fault in mine and Finn's break up" LeRoy nor Hiram knew what to do to help their Rachel. "I think I'm going to go for a walk, do you guys mind?"

"No go ahead sweetie, just don't be gone long." LeRoy agreed with a warm soothing smile. "We love you angel."

"I love you both so much." She hugged them both tightly, turning around she grabbed her coat and walked outside into the snowy Ohio atmosphere.

Sitting in the class room where things first started, where she fell in love first for the first time, was probably one of the most painful things she had to experience. Her body in a zombie state walked over to the old piano…slowly her fingers ghost across the keys starting a simple melody. (Backstreet boys' Incomplete)

__It was finally time to get home to the real world for Finn, something told him he was needed home. Maybe things could get back to what it used to be… He simply started doing what he did best… **_"Empty spaces fill me up with holes. Distant faces with no place left to go  
without you within me I can't find no rest  
where I'm going is anybody's guess"_**

Rachel cried as she felt the pull in the pit of her stomach that she got whenever she felt Finn. "_**I tried to go on like I never knew you, I'm awake but my world is half asleep, I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"**___

Finn smiles when he sees his step father walking towards him and his best friend as they exit and head towards the baggage claim…Puck and Finn continue walk in the direction a steady pace with their voices…_**"**__Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_**_  
_**_Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake"_

Rachel, and Finn's voices as usual match up evenly…Rachel playing continues to rush as if she intensively runs her hands rapidly across the piano. Both showing emotion as they sang. _**I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**___

Finn hugs his stepfather, **"**_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go"**__  
_Rachel gets up and sits down in her old chair…_"I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
_**_I wanna let you go (alone)"  
_**_  
_Finn follows Burt out to the car, Rachel heads out of the classroom. Turning her head she steals one last glance at the music room…_**"I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete"**___

Finn and Rachel both end the song with a simple shut of the music room and car door. _**"Incomplete"**_

Rachel sighed as she walked into her house the musical release made her feel a bit better. "Guys I'm home…"

LeRoy smiled good, now go to your room and change into the dress I laid out for you, we are going out.

"Where are we going?" she asked ascending up the stairs.

LeRoy quickly pushed her into the room, "Dinner at the Hummels, we talked to Carol and Kurt is upset that you two had a small disagreement and think it's time for you guys to fix your issues."

Rachel shook her head. "We didn't have a disagreement daddy it, he was defending that ass he calls a brother…"

Hiram shook his head as he walked in, "Rachel, sweetie you need to stop this constant anger with Finn, I understand you're hurt and believe me I more than agree with you, but you cannot stay mad forever. He did what he thought was best. I know it was hard for both of you, but it has made you both stronger…Now get ready we Berries are never late." Rachel snuck a simple smile on her face before her dads left her to dress.

Down stairs Hiram and LeRoy sat and were trying to figure out how Rachel was going to react to Finn. "She's going to hate us." Hiram stated.

"Yeah probably, but she needs to do this and a simple push won't kill them Hiram." LeRoy restated.

"Oh how I love your faith my love." Hiram smiled kissing his husbands hand.

Finn's POV

Sitting in the car with my dad and Puck was strange, I mean I should be excited to be back, but it didn't excite me…It kinda made me neutral. "So boys are you happy to be home?"

"Fuck ya, I mean I get to be home and plus Quinn has been decorating the house I bought when I found out we were done." True to his word he bought the house he promised Quinn after he told her he was coming to Iraq with me. Quinn wasn't happy to say the least; she emailed and sent letters telling me if anything happened to Puck, Rachel wouldn't be the only one to be worried about.

"Yeah? I remember Quinn saying something about moving into the house two days ago." Burt said as he drove towards the Hummel home.

My head must have shot up quickly. "Quinn is home?"

Burt and Puck nodded, Burt shrugged, "Your brother, Quinn, Santana, Britney, Santana and…uh Rachel are all home…" Rachel was in Lima? She was really here? "We were at LeRoy and Hiram's anniversary party when we saw them all." I nodded still off in my dream land. I knew it was just bound to happen, her and I in the same city but god how could it be so soon?

"Finn you okay back there?" My best friend asked as we drove on the freeway.

"Yeah I'm fine dude, just surprised everyone's back in town…"

"They must have come with Quinn." Puck said as he took out his phone…probably texting his future wife. "Dude how weird is it that after all this time you and Berry come home at the same time, pretty interesting huh?"

Burt pulled the car in front of a house, "Welcome home guy, Carol wanted to see you boys before we dropped Noah home." We both nodded as I took my luggage out. "Let's go the sooner we see your mom the sooner I can come home and eat."

I laughed as I opened the door and flicked the light on, only to be met with shouts "SURPRISE!"

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked it Its an old story on my other account... But i wanted to re-share it with the world...Its my favorite Glee story...Please review...The more Reviews the quicker chapters come.._


	3. Distant Choices

**_I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! THE SONG IS OWNED BY CHRISTINA PERRI! I DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE._**

* * *

Third person POV

"SURPISE!" Finn was surly surprised, there standing in his house was all his old friends; Mr. Shue was the first to speak "Welcome home guys, I'm so proud of you both." He hugged them both tightly.

Carol hugged both of her boys. "I'm so happy you both came home safe, now let's eat! I made Noah's favorite desert Chocolate cookie crumble cake, and Finn I made your favorite fried chicken!" Finn and Puck's faces grew with a huge smile.

"Thank you mom!" Finn said hugging his mother.

"Now guys go enjoy your time with your friends…" Carol smiled moving to the kitchen.

"Puck! Finn!" Quinn ran up hugging us closely, "God it's good to see my two of my favorite men back. We all have missed you so much!" She hugged Puck once more smiling.

As they moved along to the rest of their friends, Puck smiled seeing his former teammate and the beautiful one time Cheerio, Mercedes, "My god Mercedes looking good!" Puck smirked as he hugged the former cheerio. "Is that a wedding ring on your finger?" he asked.

"Keep your hands off my wife Puckerman; I still can kick your ass anytime." Sam Evens walked up behind his former teammate.

"No shit? Really? Well hot dam Mr. and Mrs. Evens; wow I never thought I'd see the day." Puck smirked holding Quinn closely.

Finn smiled hugging his friends, though his focus was on searching for the one girl that still had his heart. "She's here, but avoiding you. She's helping Tina with Amy," Finn turned around to see Rachel's dad LeRoy with two glasses, handing the solider one then took a sip of his "She's scared of what she may say to you. She missed you, she just isn't coping well. To be honest I'm surprise she's still here, I thought she'd leave the second she saw everyone here and the _Welcome home_ banner hanging across the kitchen."

Hiram came up next to his husband. "I think apart of her wanted to see you more than the part that is upset with you."

Finn bowed his head. "Does she hate me?"

"I think what we all know, she can never hate you, and she is just having issues with coming to terms with everything going on." LeRoy sighs, "I know why you did it, but it doesn't make it easier to see her suffer…This is the first time she's been out here since graduation."

"I'm sorry Mr. Berry,"

LeRoy shook his head "It's not a problem Finn. We knew the day we left New York, it would take a while till she could come back, and to be honest Hiram and I figured it would take longer than five years."

Finn was going to say something but was distracted when Kurt clicked his glass, everyone had gathered in the backyard. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a very special day! We have two amazing men returning from Iraq, put your hands together for Finn and Puck!" everyone clapped "So I think since we have everyone here in one piece, I propose we celebrate in normal glee fashion, we should sing!"

It was as if time froze everyone's eyes were either on me or Rachel. "Uh Kurt maybe we should let Finn and Puck relax instead of singing." Mr. Schue suggested. "Everyone I just wanted to say that without these two, our glee club would've never survived. Each glee member had its own special thing they add to glee club. Finn was always the leader of our club and Puck was our secret weapon. I want you all to raise your glasses with me and toast to our heroes, we're all happy to have you both home safe and sound!" Everyone clicked their glasses and smiled. The party was in complete full swing when Hiram Berry came over to the former glee club members. "Have you guys seen Rachel? LeRoy thought she'd be with one of you."

Kurt sighed holding his future husband's hand, "You know she probably went on a walk. She does that a lot lately; she just wanders for a few hours, but she always comes back. Give it another hour; if she isn't back before the party ends we'll go and look for her. I'm sure all of this got a bit too much for her." Hiram nodded but still was pretty concerned as he walked still looking for his daughter.

Mercedes rubbed her stomach, "Rachel does this a lot? Why?"

Quinn cuddled closer in Pucks arms. "I think it started happening more when I came to live out there, I was always getting messages from Puck and I think it just killed her that she knew Finn was there and she didn't get a letter from him…That's when I moved in with San and Britt, I couldn't hurt her anymore."

Tina looked down trying not to cry "Poor Rachel…I would die if I was in her place." She held Amy closer and looked up at her husband Mike.

"She dove into work after that, but the tears at night were unbarring. She tried to tell us and say things were going to be okay, but it wasn't we knew.." Kurt looked over at Finn, "She believes that they'll never fix what they already broke so many times before."

Puck looked passed everyone as he watched his best friend talk with his parents and their former teacher. "Look he'll kill me if she finds out..." everyone looked at the hardcore solider "He went to the Tonys…and the opening of Funny Girl…"

Santana glared at her friend "You're telling me he was in New York and didn't tell her?"

"Hey that was a total Buffy episode!" Britney laughed as everyone's eyes went to her. "Yeah remember when Angel came to Sunnydale on thanksgiv—"

Santana put her hand up."No stop back to Finn coming and leaving twice!" Quinn looked at her fiancé "Did you go?" Santana asked.

He rapidly shook her head "He was here to go to two differet funerals, one of the moms told him thank you, I guess he told her the story of Rachel and she felt for the guy. Later the night before he left. She gave him the ticket to go see his girl. Poor lady, lost her husband and son, but yet she felt horrible for Finn." Watching Finn he then turned to his friends, "When he came back after Funny Girl he just stayed to himself, he hated he didn't tell her. Seeing her, listening to her again…He almost ran home to her."

Amy started to stur when everyone quieted down. Tina looked down at her baby. "Rachel has always been there for every single one of us..There has to be something we can do, I mean are they really willing to throw away all of that love away because of stupid decision about going to New York. I mean love like theirs is epic, it's what we've all tried to have and finally have reached."

Britney smiled "Everyone I have a plan, we lock them in a room and poof all problems solved." The funny thing was no one could think of a better idea. "Or does anyone know where Rachel's hiding spots are we can make sure Finn and her meet there and then lock them up." Santana rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "You have to admit I have a good plan as long as they don't kill each other. Lord Tumbingtons never stears me wrong!"

"Sweetie, he— you know what never mind. We'll find a way, we have to," Blaine said then took a shot. "Lets do it."

Rachel's Pov

I knew I was running away from him but I couldn't stand to see him happy anymore. When I see him here it makes my heart swell with pure sadness. It's hard not to run to him and tell him I love him, but I can't do it…He broke my heart so dam much if I were to let him back in I would be opening myself to another heartbreak especially at his hands. Laying in the grass outside their old school made her feel free again, made her feel whole again. Yes she had almost everything she could possibly want, but selfishly she wanted Finn to be hers again. For her that was always going to be the main thing she will always want.

Walking along the grass of our old school wasn't easy… Hasn't been for years. Being here was painful, without him is unbareable. Looking around I started walking back towards the party..

**_(Christina Perri's Distance starts to play)_**

**_Sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do?  
Right now?_**

**_I wish we would just give up  
'Cause the best part is falling  
Calling anything but love_**

I couldn't help, but think keeping away from Finn would be the best, I cant keep doing this to myself.

**_And I will make sure  
To keep my distance  
Say I love you  
When you're not listening  
And how long  
Can we keep this up, up, up?_**

_**Please don't stand so close to me**_  
_**I'm having trouble breathing**_  
_**I'm afraid of what you'll see**_  
_**Right now**_

I couldn't help but feel the music flow through her heart. The lyrics hitting so close to her heart. It was as if the music was making me see that it was okay. It was okay to keep my distance for a bit longer.

**_I'll give you everything I am  
All my broken heartbeats  
Until I know you'll understand_**

**_And I will make sure_**  
**_To keep my distance_**  
**_Say I love you_**  
**_When you're not listening_**  
**_And how long_**  
**_Can we keep this up, up, up?_**

I was getting closer to the house I could see the lights, the music was playing…They were only so close yet again it didn't matter to me, the distance was there and deathing.

**_And I keep waiting  
For you to take me  
You keep waiting  
To save what we have  
_**Watching my friends dance and relax, it made me jealous, it hurt to see this and I couldn't. They didn't have their soulmate walk away twice from their lives, they didn't know where I was coming from.

**_So I'll make sure  
To keep my distance  
Say I love you  
When you're not listening  
And how long  
Can we keep this up, up, up?_**

**_Make sure_**  
**_To keep my distance_**  
**_Say I love you_**  
**_When you're not listening_**  
**_And how long_**  
**_Till we call this love, love, love?_**

As the music ended I leaned up against a tree and peered into the party. Everyone was still there. Avoiding going through the back gate she went through the front door, only to run into Finn's mom Carol

She looked at me worried "Sweetie everyone is worried about you." She handed me a cup of tea. I hesitantly looked around the house, no one was in there. "You know he's worried that if you two ever talk that things are just going to always be upsetting.." I start to relax a bit. I was always able to talk to Carol about anything, "Rachel, I know it is hard but I need you to think about talking to Finn."

"I can't Carol it is too hard to talk to him. All I want to do is yell at him and hit him." I look outside the window sadly as I watch him and Puck take pictures with the glee club.

"Then hit him, yell at him but you guys have spent way too much time being away from each other. A love like yours isn't worth throwing away for stupid mistakes."

"I feel like our love died the moment he put me on that train…The moment he decided to abandon me and join the army. The moment I didn't receive a reply to any of my letters. The moment he shattered my heart." Tears started to fall down my face. My heart felt like it was rebreaking. "I cant talk to him anymore.. I cant do it again. I didn't want to come back, I can't get my heart broken again.."

Carol tried to come and comfort me but I didn't want it "You cant keep putting up a wall Rachel. We all want to see you two back where you belong."

"Did you know he was going to leave me?"My eyes instantly went to hers.

She shook her head, "It wasn't till I met up with him after that he informed me what was going to happen. If I would've had time Rachel I would've told you, or tried to talk my son out of making the mistake of leaving you."

I knew she was being honest but I don't know if its to late to fix what is shattered.

Finn's Pov(Finally!)

Sitting with my friends it was unreal. I didn't think I would ever get a chance again after how things were going in Iraq. Puck and I saw so much death and hatred that we never thought we'd be the same, but we feel somewhat normal. The moment he latched onto Quinn he seemed better, seemed like nothing was actually bothering him. I wish I was him. Able to come home to someone who wanted me. Looking around I searched for someone to replace Rachel, to make the pain stop…There was no one out there, I tried and tried but it was always her. Puck said it was because we had that tethered bond. That's why it never worked out with us and anyone else, its because we were meant to be each others soulmates seems impossible right? But it was the way life had intended for us…Or at least it was suppose to end that way.

Walking off alone I noticed Mr. Schuster and remembered a conversation we had the day I decided to throw everything I loved away.

_Flash Back 5 years ago_

_I sat in the auditorium looking up at the stage, I had made my decision to let Rachel go to New York alone, I was scared to tell anyone my choice because I'm sure they'd try to convince me to talk to her beforehand. "What's troubling you Hudson?" I turned to see my mentor Mr. Shue._

_"Nothing just you know marriage and stuff." I said fiddling with Rachel's wedding band._

_"You're not going through with it huh?" he always knew what I was going to do before I knew. Mr. Schuster was always doing that, but sometimes it sucked because he was always trying to make me see the wrong in what I thought was right._

_I turned to face him curious of why he asked "How'd you know?"_

_He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at the stage, "Because I know you Finn, you would rather sacrifice your true love to make her chase her dreams." He was always there for me in every aspect of my life. "You love her so much, but what you really have to think about is how it is going to affect you guys in the long run."_

_He was about to leave when I finally spoke, "I'm joining the army Mr. Schue, it is the only way for me not to go after her after I send her to New York, it's the only way to prevent Rachel from finding me."_

_"Finn, I know you don't normally like to be told what to do, but you need to tell her. She has a right to know that you're not getting married her. She's been talking about it for weeks." My former teacher looked at me then up at the stage. He nodded, "You should go find her before graduation starts, may want to savor every second you have with her. If it's meant to be then you'll find your way back to each other."_

_After he left me alone I thought one more time before leaving…Was I making the right decision._

_End of flashback_

Did I make the right choice?

* * *

_Well what do you think? Did Finn make the right choice.. Leave me comments and the next chpater maybe up tomorrow night!_


	4. Do I Ever Cross Your Mind?

**_I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! THE SONG IS OWNED BY Brian Mcknight I DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH THE VAMPIRE DIARIES WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE._**

* * *

Quinn's Pov (Hmmm)

I've never been a big Rachel fan; she stole Finn twice from me, she's made me hate glee club, but all that aside, she has become one of my best friends. And the last thing I want to see is her in this much pain…You're probably wondering what I mean by it, to really understand I'm going to take you back to New York.I had moved away from the school dorms to live with Kurt and Rachel because Rachel was missing Finn and it was affecting her studies. So being the new person I was I got on a plane and moved with them I felt for them. I knew how it felt to not be able to be with the person I loved.

Ever since High school ended Puck and I had began dating. It wasn't easy, with him being in training and me being at Yale, but we made it work for us. No one knew about Puck and I until about a month into me living with my friends. Puck had sent me my first letter, I didn't think Rachel would've taken the news so hard..

_Flashback (Three years ago.)_

_"Mail call!" Kurt yelled throughout the nice size apartment. "Okay two for Rachel and one for Santana…and a box for Quinn." He handed everyone their mail and then my box. "Who is it from Quinn?" _

_"Puck…" Everyone's eyes went from Rachel and then me. "He's been sending me stuff since he and uh Finn got to Iraq."_

_"Well Read it bitch." Santana ignored all the awkwardness. _

_I looked from Rachel then to the letter. _

_"Dear Q, _

_I miss you, I beyond miss you…I just hate doing this but I have to be here for Finn. He needs all the support right now. I sat here last night wondering how to tell you that he's been so down since she left… she was his everything and now he's empty. I know you're probably wondering why does that have to do with us. But they're our friends and I hate seeing them like this. Baby, don't worry okay we'll be okay. Take back the tears, I love you beyond words and I'll be there before you know it. Promise to wait for me…All I can offer is in two years I'll me home and we'll be getting married and having that family we've always dreamed about. Take care, my boss is calling me. Send my love to everyone.._

_Forever yours Puckerman!"_

_Rachel's tears fell down her eyes. You could easily see the hurt in her eyes. Finding out Finn actually went away, he made good on his words. Sighing she rose from her seat and quickly walked to her room. _

_It had been a few hours till we finally saw her again. She really didn't talk to any of us, she just ate in silence. "I'm sorry Rach…" I felt like I needed to apologize for the letter, for reopening old wounds._

_"Not your fault Quinn…I guess I was just kidding myself to think he wasn't going to leave. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, I've been avoiding all of those feelings since, you know." Nodding we started to eat dinner. I couldn't stand to see one of the nicest (yes annoying as well) people I know to go through this pain. I looked at Kurt then at the sad singer, and hoped things would change for her…I just had to hold on to the hope that things would finally go in everyones favor…_

_End Flashback_

Not even 5 months later I was gone and moving in with Santana and Britney, I couldn't take the mopeyness. So now here we are in his backyard suppose to be celebrating, while Rachel was sleeping in the guest room… Sleeping in the guest room "Hey guys…You know Rachel's back right?" Everyone shook their heads. "She's sleeping downstairs; come on this is perfect time."

"What can we do?" Santana asked "It's not like they run out as soon as they saw each other."

Britney shrugs "Lock them in for the rest of the night…Tell momma Carol and Burt to stay at the Berry's house, we all stay here to make sure neither is dead when the sun comes up."

Shrugging we all looked around. "It's a plan," Tina looked at us then at Amy. "I think Puck and Quinn should stay and we'll all return tomorrow morning and deal with the consequence of our dumb plan." We all knew we were gambling with time, we didn't know how much longer Rachel could remain sane without talking to Finn.

Carol's POV

Sitting in the kitchen after Rachel had went to lay down, I was left with my thoughts. How could life have put these two perfect people alone? Sitting there I began to clean up the mess our friends had left. While cleaning my step son and his friends began to pile in one by one. "Hey guys what can I help you with?"

Finn's two time ex girlfriend sat down first crossing her arms as she leaned back. "We need to get the two of them together and we need you and Burt's help."

I stop cleaning and turn back to them, "How?"

"Simple, jam the door that way once Finn shuts it the door can't open. We tell him he'd have to wait till the morning." Britney explained. "I mean he will probably be believe it, I mean hes the most likely to believe anything anyone says, mind you he thought for awhile Quinn was pregnant with his baby after never having sex with her…" Everyone of us in the room looked at the serious looking Blond. "What?"

Santana shook her head. "Minus her outburst, Brit is right simply put we lock the door, don't let them out till their at least talking and reaching some kind of compromise."

As much as I agreed with the former friends she had her doubts. "Look I get where you guys are coming from. Honestly I want them to finally get back together, but maybe were rushing this…Maybe they need more time."

Noah shook his head rapidly, "They'll never get to that point without us. He wont try because she can't stand to be even in the same room as him. They are to much alike that they don't care if it means breaking their own heart they will never let themselves be the one that caves first. Everyone needs to buckle up because we need to help them see they need each other. This Distance is not healthy."

I knew he was right, we all did, "I'll do what I can, but I don't want to be the reason they don't ever try to fix things if this doesn't work." As a mother I worried about my son and just wanted him to see the love that they once had can become a reality again.

Rachel's Pov

After talking to Carol, I needed some time to really think about everything that has happened. I loved these people more than anything, but I was thinking it was time for me to go back to New York. This place suddenly made me feel like I wasn't suppose to be back. I made it up in my mind that iw asn't going to stay for New Years anymore, I just wanted to get back home to New York and wollow in my missory that was my ex. I missed him yes, but I couldn't do it again. Like I told my friends repeatedly this was not the best idea for me to come back. He didn't even have the balls to say Hi or how have you been since I've left. Nothing…

Leaving the door ajared, I began to lay in the spare room in a pair of Kurt's old boxers and shirt, I couldn't help but muse over why I wanted to go back to New York. All my reasons were reasonable but the times I felt like I was second guessing myself was the moment I turned over to see a few old pictures from the four years we were in glee club. Why did I chose this room? Why couldn't I have just gone home? 'Note to self bring seprete car so if dads decide to leave you're not stuck at your ex fiance's house. Brightness Rachel Berry!' Turning over she wrappend her body around one of the pillows, trying to pretend it was him holding me. I blocked out everything as I laid there, I didn't care about anything or anyone at this moment but myself and getting through the night knowing he was across the hall.

Finn's Pov

Walking into the house I watched my mother put away glasses, I could tell something was wrong. "Can I help you?" She shook her head still facing away from me. This was how my mom dealt with being mad at me without facing it head on. "What did I do now mom? I just got home why are you mad me?"

When she turned to face me I honestly could see nothing but hurt in her eyes. "You never told me you were back in the states…" Fucking Puck. "How could you not tell Rachel…Your father and I saw you opening night…you didn't think to tell us. Or her."

"Mom I couldn't see her. If Rachel would've seen me she would have tried to make me stay and it would have hurt both of you if I was there for two days then had to leave again. I couldn't do that to either of you."

"Finn, you have to get over it and go to her. She needs you more than you will ever realize. Rachel can only be her strongest when you two are together and happy. It isn't fair that you are too stubborn to face your fears." I sat down on the stool next to the counter. "Finn, you need to tell her how you feel. Let her explain why she's hurt and take what she says, feels and expresses to you."

Looking at my mom I knew she was right, it didn't make it easy to admit it or even do it. How was I supposed to confront Rachel if neither of us are in the same room? "Mom she won't talk to me, she can't even stand to be in the same room as me. Why do I even try?"

"Because you two have been through too much to lose it all now." My mom was right again. We've been through everything possible to get to this point. Yes for five years we didn't talk, but I love her and even if she didn't want to admit it, I knew she loved me. "I know you have a lot to think about, but can you move your bags into the guest room downstairs? Kurt and Blaine are sleeping in your old room." Nodding I got out of the chair, picking up my bags I took them downstairs to the spare room. As I walked downstairs I couldn't help but think about what my mom and I discussed upstairs. Maybe I should have told Rachel I was there; even if we only had one moment together wouldn't have been enough to surrender for one night. I loved her; it should have been enough for us.

Opening the door I walked in setting my bags down I shut the door. Turning around I couldn't believe my eyes, there laying there was the only person who could ever have my heart and keep it safe for years. Rachel the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even as she laid there cuddled up against the pillow, my heart swelled with love. Her long brunette hair scattered across her pillow, her tiny petite body curled up around the pillow as if trying to hold onto someone.

My heart busted with love seeing an angel lay there happily. She was everything and more to me, but sometimes I wondered if she remembered what we once had. What we once cherished more than any of our friendships, our old relationships, but every time I thought of it, I wondered if she and I could go back to that place that we once were.

(_**Brian McKnight Anytime) Finn sings quietly**_

**_I can't remember, why we fell apart  
From something that was so meant to be  
Forever was the promise in our hearts  
Now more and more, I wonder where you are_**

Slowly I run the back of my hand across her face. Smiling she felt so soft, just as I remembered. The moments and memories coming back to me.

_Flash back New York 2011_

_"__You two have always been what makes since." My best friend smiled as we tried to come up with a song for Rachel and I to sing. "I don't get it, why can't you just tell her you love her?"_

_"__I wish it was simple, there's Jessie," Shaking my head everyone knew that I was just trying to fight my real reasons._

_"__Show here that you love her." Sam explained looking at him. "Take her out and show her what she's missing man…"_

They were right? Why didn't I remember this when I was back in New York.

**_Do I ever cross your mind, any time?  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?  
Do I ever cross your mind, any time?  
I miss you_**

_Flashback_

_The day after her last West Side Story show, waking up next to her naked soft body made me smile. "I love you Rachel…"_

_She smiled turning to face me, her eyes beaming up at me. "I love you Finn Hudson. No matter what."_

Will she still love me when she finds out I was at opening night and didn't think to see her, will she still love me when she finds out I was there for her tony awards and didn't say hi or I've been missing you. How could I face her now?

**_Still have your picture in a frame  
Hear your footsteps down the hall  
I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane  
How I wish that you would call to say_**

Looking at the room I notice the old pictures from the last ten years. Seeing them they reminded me of all the times we'd had with our friends and how much I've missed over time. The birth of a friend's child, weddings, engagements…Who em I to walk back here trying to be part of their lives..or even hers.

**_Do I ever cross your mind, any time?  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?  
Do I ever cross your mind, any time?  
I miss you  
I miss you  
I miss you_**

I miss her, even seeing her here I cant believe its real. I've missed us, I've missed the love we once shared. Why was it so easy to break but not put back the pieces.

**_(No more)  
Loneliness and heartache  
(No more)  
Crying myself to sleep  
(No more)  
Wondering about tomorrow  
Won't you come back to me, come back to me?_**

_Seeing her getting on the train was the worst feeling in the world. I don't know how to describe it…the only thing I could tell you is that I needed her to go, to let her wings spread even if it broke my heart._

**_Do I ever cross your mind, any time?  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?  
Do I ever cross your mind, any time?  
I miss you_**

Every day I tried to write her, I tried to write down my thoughts and say I'm sorry. To tell her I love her. I tried to, I really did, but every time I tried it would just end up sounding stupid…

**_I miss you  
I miss you  
I miss you_**

Looking back at her I just wanted to give her time to sleep. Or maybe I was attempting to hide. I don't know but I just decided I needed to get out of here. Attempting to turn the knob I noticed that the door was locked. Grabbing my phone I texted my mom *Why is the door locked?* I waited and tried to be quiet. Quickly I got a reply *Dam forgot to tell you when you shut the door it get jams. Burt said he won't be able to fix it until morning*

Looking down at Rachel I knew my friends and family were playing dirty. *What about Rachel?* It only took my mom a few minutes to reply. *Oh was she in there? Well looks like it's time for the two of you to talk.* Again I wasn't happy, why was everyone trying to force this to happen. Why couldn't everyone just let us find our way to each other? Why did everyone feel the need to just push us…push me to apologize for something I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to ask for forgiveness.

As Rachel began to stir I started to panic, we hadn't spoken in five years and now we were locked in a room together. "Rachel.." I whispered.

* * *

_**What do you guys think? I'm going to be requesting everyone pick two songs that could be sung between Rachel and Finn in the next chapter. Mind this is where thtey finally talk. It can be an angry song or a song confessing love. I'll take every song into consideration! Hoping to hear from you!**_


	5. Author's note Please read!

_**So heres my first and hopefully only Author's note. I need help figuring out two songs or one duet that can work with the next chapter. The person whose songs i use will get credit and a preview of the chapter before everyone else does. The concept for the next chapter is letting SOME of the feelings they've been harboring for five years. I want to start the chapter tonight, but I need to work it around the songs. Thank you!**_

_**Brittany**_


	6. I'll wait for you on the Battlefield

**_Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! A special shout out to our winner of the song choice! IlovecoryMonteith! I used her pick Battlefield! So i dont own Battlefield the amazing Lea Michele owns it and the second song is called Wait for you and its by Artist vs Poet! I DONT OWN THE CHARACTORS BUT I DO OWN THE STORYLINE ITS TOTAL AU! ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_Third person POV_**

At the sound of a voice in the room Rachel began to stir. "Kurt, please leave me alone. I'm not ready yet.." Rachel rolled over facing the other side of the bed. Opening her eyes she was faced with a picture of herself and her friends, it was at Carol and Burt's wedding. "You know in that moment, I felt so happy. Standing there next to him, hoping that one day we'd get that." She reached out for the picture, her fingers grace the picture softly, the memory flowing into her mind. "Are we still not talking?" As Finn let out a sigh Rachel realize exactly who was there and she wasn't happy.

"Rachel…" She fought the tears hearing the sound of his voice call my name broke my heart. Rachel kept herself facing the picture. She'd rather be faced with the pain of seeing the picture and remember the memories instead of facing the guy she had been trying so hard to avoid."Rachel please listen…My mom locked us in here. Hopefully not on purpose, but we're stuck in here so we might as well talk Rach."

"Why did you have to come here? Don't you have a room?"

"It's not my fault, my mom said Kurt and Blaine were using our room," Finn wanted so bad to hold her, but before he could she got up and moved across the room. Her eyes had deep anger in them, something that Finn hadn't seen in awhile.

Rachel glared at him, those words piercing her heart. "You always have a choice Finn; you always just seem to make the stupid ones." Rachel didn't mean to say it but it was bound to come out some time in a conversation with Finn.

"You know what Rachel I made a mistake I let you get on that train. Yes, it was a bad choice but I made it and you can keep getting mad at me or you can grow up, and get passed it." Finn threw his phone across the bed. "I'm tired of this shit Rachel; I'm tired of feeling like I'm going to be constantly reminded of the same things over and over. Like I said that day, you needed to go, maybe instead of thinking of yourself you may want to think of what harm it did to me."

Rachel's eyes grew wide with anger "You don't get it, you don't get to play the victim Finn, you threw away the one dream I had…A dream bigger than New York, bigger than Broadway, it was marrying you and having a family with the one person I love more than any of that, you threw away us!"

"You could've gotten off the dam train Rachel, but you knew just like the rest of us that you needed to go." He stepped closer to her; she stood there frozen in her place... "Admit it Rachel, admit that you may be pissed the way I did it but you're happy I did it! You're happy we didn't get married, I saved you from making the wrong decision."

"You have no fucking clue what you're talking about." She turned away and tried to get the door open."Why won't the door open!"

"Every chance you get Rachel, you always want to run when things start getting hard."Finn knew everyone could hear the two of them, but honestly he didn't care. "There you go giving up on something that could've worked if you'd let you dam ego go Rachel Berry."

"I HATE YOU FINN HUDSON, YOU TOOK AWAY MY DAM CHOICE!" she yelled getting closer to him anger filling her body "YOU TOOK AWAY ANYTHING WE COULD'VE HAD, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT RAN AWAY FINN! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT—"She paused looking away and then down. "I'm over us, I'm over this, I've finally moved on from our past, and I can't go back again Finn. I won't let you break my heart again. This is one battle I'm done fighting."

(_Rachel starts to sing Lea Michele's Battlefield)_

_It's easy to fall in love  
But it's so hard to break somebody's heart  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath  
Forgotten who we first met  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

_We both know it's coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie_

Rachel watched as Finn sat there hurt by the lyrics, but honestly she didn't care. All she felt was anger and sadness and there was no way she'd let him go without feeling some kind of the pain she felt in this moment.

Finn stared out and watched as he began to sing His eyes locked with hers. Why couldn't she see that she held the key to something that no one ever could. Finn would do anything to make things right but Rachel was stubborn as hell and wouldn't let him again.

**_(Finn starts in with a slow version of Artist vs Poet's Waitin for you)_**

**_So you can find me locked up tight in my room tonight  
I'm reading warning signs, rewriting all my lines  
I won't be giving up, 'till you're giving in girl_**

But you won't take my hand... 

**_So I'll be asking you,  
How high when you tell me to jump  
And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run  
And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you  
And that's what I'm gonna do._**

Everyone could hear the former lovers singing. They knew the pain behind both of their words. But everyone knew it was for the best. They knew this was the best way to get the two of them to even stand to be in the room together.

_You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield_

_We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea_

Finn couldn't understand how Rachel could sit there and try to tell them that they weren't suppose to be together. How could they not be? Yes he was pissed that she kept throwing shit in his face, but his mom did tell him to let her express anyway she could.

**_And as the room is flooded in bare moonlight  
We're dreaming all the time, when I can call you mine  
I won't be giving up, 'till you're giving in_**

_No blood will spill if we both get out now  
Still it's hard to put the fire out  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield  
Feelings are shifting like the tide  
And I think too much about the future  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

**__**

But you won't take my hand...

**_So I'll be asking you,  
How high when you tell me to jump  
And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run  
And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you  
And that's what I'm gonna do._**

Rachel didn't understand how Finn couldn't just let go, why did he have to make this harder on both of them. Wasn't it his idea to just surrender and just let life take its course?

_We both know it's coming  
Does illusion count for something we hide?  
The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie_

**_Don't say, say that you're still afraid  
'Cause your lips give you away  
And your body does the same  
So I'll be asking you..._**

_You and I  
We have to let each other go  
We keep holding on but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

**_How high when you tell me to jump  
And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run  
And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you  
'Cause that's what I'll do..._**

Rachel was at one end of the bed, Finn was on the other side Belting out his song. It was like old times for the two of them. Pouring their love and power into a song, showing the other how much they mean. For the two of them, it was therapeutic, something no therapist could ever get out of them.

_Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun  
Be strong for both of us  
No please, don't run, don't run  
Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield_

**_How high when you tell me to jump  
And I'll say how fast when you tell me to run  
And I'll say how long when you tell me to wait for you  
And that's what I'm gonna do._**

_We seemed like a good idea_

**_Yeah oh oh oh_**__

We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea  
We seemed like a good idea 

**_And that's what I'm gonna do._**

Rachel stared deep into Finn's eyes, she knew what he was thinking, but it didn't matter. She couldn't do it anymore. She was to hurt and to tired of the constant reminder of the pain she felt so many years ago. "No yelling anymore…" Finn pleaded, He was tired of yelling and trying to get their point across. "We've been through all of this and more and you have no idea what I went through leaving you…I get it I screwed up letting you go, but are you going to continuously punish me Rachel."

"You're the one that gave up and left Finn, I'm done with the constant defense you put up. But like I said earlier, you put me on the train, you made the choice for me. Now I'm going to make the choice to stay way from you until I go back to New York, My new home." Rachel looked away from Finn and onto the bed. She just wanted to stop the conversation.

Finn looked deep into Rachel's eyes "Not that long ago I was your home, I was your person… I was everything to you. Are you that pissed that I'm no longer anything to you?" Finn knew his words pierced through her heart.

She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I'm over this conversation Finn Hudson, you keep missing the point." With that they stayed silent for a while.

_Rachel's POV_

I hated this, I hated being in the room with him. I was pissed our friends were doing this, how could they sit here and force us to face things we've wanted to bury for a long time. I wasn't ready for this for us to be near each other, I just…I just was tired. "I'm taking the bed…" I turned to see him nod and grab an extra blanket and pillow for the floor. Laying there I tried to sleep. I think it had to do with the fact he was laying there and I was up here. We were so close yet so far away.

After what seemed like forever, I sat up and looked ahead of myself. "Why?"A simple question that I've asked for years. "Why didn't you fight harder for us? Why did you let me go?" I didn't want to fight again, I just wanted an answer, I needed an answer.

Finn sat up and looked at me. I could tell he was upset, I knew my words hurt him, I would say I was sorry but it needed to be said. I needed to let him see he broke my heart. "Rachel, we've been through this, you needed to go…I couldn't hold you back anymore. I don't want to do this anymore, you said you were done and I don't know if I can handle going through the same lines again and again."

"So we leave it as it is I get it we talked, it was epic and then the sun keeps coming up and reality sets in. In the end that's us." I look away from him and the back down at my knees. "So in the end we surrendered and the pain wins?"

Finn looks up at me and I can see it in his eyes. The love that we shared so long ago, something that I never thought I could see in his eyes again let alone feel between us. "Look yes one day we talked and it was beyond epic, but in my eyes the sun came up and reality set it and my reality has always been you." Getting up Finn sat on the bed next to me and we both staid there in silence. "I don't care if you hate me Rachel, but I'll always love you…I made a huge mistake with you, I did and I've owned up for it, but I don't want to fight like this anymore. We make everyone uncomfortable, that's why we're in this mess. They want us to be okay Rach."

I look up and deep into his eyes. "We've never been just okay Finn, we'll probably never be just okay again. We fight, we get back together again and then we date everyone in glee club, its our lives and It just isn't working the way it use to when we were kids. " Finn nodded and went to get off the bed, but my hand stoped him. "I hate you for what you did to me, but I don't want to…Tonight can we just forget everything else, Just for one night?" His hand in mine was driving my mind into different places. I'm not saying I forgive him for everything, but I hate being alone, I just need him to hold me tonight. Prove me wrong, I need for once to proven wrong.

"Come here." Finn laid beside me and held me. I laid there in the arms of someone who I thought I could spend the rest of my life with. I loved him, or maybe I still love him. God why did our lives have to be so complicated.

Santana's Pov.

I was pissed to hear Finn was in New York…Not once but fucking twice. And Puck knew and didn't warn us. I was furious and I was half tempted to tell Rachel, he has no idea what the poor girl has been through.

_Flashback._

_I had decided to go visit Rachel on the set of Funny Girl the day before it was opening. It was intense everyone was running around, some were rude as hell, but I staid calm. "Yo Madison, have you seen Berry?"_

_Our blond cast mate shook her head. "I don't think so, but have you checked the upper stage, she's becoming very you know.." _

_Nodding I walked up stairs to see her leaning over the balcony. "So you're either hiding from the Carlisle Cullen look-alike or you're thinking about Frankenteen. " I knew Rachel better than anyone, well besides Kurt, but I did know her well enough to know the missing Finn face._

_"I wish he was here, but he made his choice and walked right out of my life." She rolled her eyes looking down at the stage._

_"I'm sure he'd be here if he could Rach, but you know he's in Iraq and cant be here…" Shrugging she leaned against one of the poles and looked at me. "Someday you two will finally be the happy couple you once were, I know it."_

_End Flashback_

I hate Finn especially after finding out he was there. I know once Rachel found out she'd lose it. If she found out every bad thing would hit the fan, Especially after the tears she cried that night. "Sans?"

I turned to see my wife and best friends standing next to each other. "They're sleeping…" Nodding I looked up and out the window. "What are you thinking about?" Britney asked.

"What if we can't fix them? What's going to happen when she finds out about Finn being in New York and not seeing her, its not fair!" I look away, I felt so much anger coming through my body, but I had to control it. "I don't want to lose her and her happiness again. I do want them to be together, but I don't want her to get hurt again."

**_SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I''M DYING TO KNOW SO CLICK ON THE BUTTON CALLED REVIEW AND TELL ME! NOW DID YOU CATCH THE VAMPIRE DIARIES QUOTE? IF YOU DID LET ME KNOW AND YOU MAY SEE YOU BECOME A CHARACTER IN THE STORY! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE YOU ALL_**


	7. I Never Told You To Stay

**_I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! THE SONG IS OWNED BY COLBIE _****CAILLIAT AND THE SECOND ONE IS FLORIDA GEORGIA LINE** I DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE.

* * *

Third person POV

It had been a week since the welcome home party for Finn and Puck. Today was Christmas for the former students of the Glee club. Everyone was doing their own thing. Puck and Quinn were enjoying their new house with Britney and Santana. Puck had gotten her a brand new car as a pre-engagement/ Christmas gift. Britney had promised she'd give up her addiction bringing in stray animals for Santana as a Christmas gift. Santana had given Brit a new mini TV and asked her to keep it away from Brit's house. Every time in high school when Santana would give her girlfriend something somehow her cat would sale it on EBay, It was pretty bad when Santana would have to buy her gifts back from EBay. "Britt I'm not buy this back from 'your cat' again." Nodding Britney smiled softly turning on her favorite childhood shows.

After a bit of time Santana walked outside and watched the snow fall to the ground. Why couldn't life be as simple as it once was. Being here being home, it was heaven but with a slice of Hell. Yes she was queen bitch in high school but ever since she finally got to know her friends outside of the high school life, she became a better person. "You need to get over whatever you have against Finn and show Rachel that she can trust him…" Facing away from the beautiful snow and onto the ex that once made her feel something for the opposite sex. "He has made mistakes Sans, but he's trying to fix his mistake."

"His mistake costed us everything!" Santana glared at her ex. "He almost made us lose her! He basically took her dam heart and broke it! To make matters worse he was in New York and just left her! Forgiving him went out the door the second he decided to not tell her he was there!"

"Since when do you care so much about their relationship. Last time I checked you hated Berry, and whatever happened between the two of them isn't our place to decide what should or shouldn't happen." Puck pleaded frustrated. For him it was hard because they were both his friends and though he didn't see Rachel after the whole train incident he saw Finn.

"Tell me what can we actually do to fix this, because I can't sit here and just let it go…I cannot let her live with the regret of never trying to fix this." Yes this side of her was new to her best friends but Santana had always had a soft spot for Finchel, probably it reminded her of her parents love. "I can't, and won't let him hurt her again." With that Santana walked back inside and sat with her wife and Quinn.

Puck came inside and looked over at the group. "Look I know both of you are pissed and I get it, but he and Rachel need their own space to figure these things out. I get it he's an ass for leaving her…for breaking her heart, but in the end he did it and there's nothing any of us can do to prevent it." Britney raised her hand, but before she could speak Puck shook his head "You cannot get a car and go super fast and turn back time Britt, we've been through this every time we've watched _Back to the Future_ it's not possible."

Quinn ran her hand softly through her dirty blond hair."Sans, he's right. I want them happy just as much as any of us do, but we can't push them anymore. I don't want them to hate us in the end. They've made their bed and we can't lay in it for them."

* * *

Christmas wasn't a hugely celebrated event in the Berry household (due to them being Jewish), but both her dads liked to spoil her, even with this year, they'd hoped that this would brighten her mood as well as help her forgive them for the little set up they were involved in. By the time she'd gotten home last week her dads were gone. It seemed every time Rachel tried talking to Hirman or LeRoy, they seem to be out the door with something to do for the whole day. She didn't really know how to handle this snowy Christmas morning..For Rachel she didn't really care at the moment her mind was still on the previous week.

_Flashback._

_Laying in his arms made her feel so light and free. Yes she was upset at him, but the longer she laid there with him her anger was being replace by regret and thoughts of how much she was missing him. _

_"Finn?" she whispered softly, part of her was hopeful he didn't hear her, but the other half wanted to speak to him._

_Finn turned to face the one person he let get away. "What's wrong Rachel?"_

_"Do you regret it?" she simply asked unafraid for once of the reply she may receive. _

_Sitting up he opened his eyes and faced his biggest fear, "Rach, I don't, you lived your dream. You got to be on Broadway and live a life that was without me. Like I told you at the train station, if things were meant to be we'd find each other again. I will always love you Rachel, but I had to let you go finally, you'd never leave if I didn't push you. So no I don't regret putting you on the train." Rachel looked away and down as he put his hand in hers. "Rachel, if we would've gotten married and stayed here we wouldn't have been happy. You would've regretted in years if not months, maybe even days after, but I did it for you. I suffered too, it wasn't just you nor just me we suffered together. No matter the distance, believe me I felt your pain."_

_After a few minutes of silence Finn assumed Rachel was upset again with his answer. Before he could apologize Rachel turned back to look at him. "What's going to happen in the future?"_

_"Rachel I would give anything to be with you and to be loved again by you, but we need time to even think of the idea. We need to figure out things before we decide to rush into us again. Give it a week let this set in." Nodding Rachel leaned back into his arms and began to rest her eyes. "I love you Rachel Berry, I'll always be yours." He whispered before dozing off himself._

_End Flashback_

Sitting in the living room she leaned against the window she watched the snow fall. Closing her eyes she began hum a melody stuck in her mind. (**I never told you Colbie Caillat)**

**_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe_**

_Opening her eyes she saw Finn and herself standing outside the window looking up at the stars. "There it is, Now no matter where you are Rachel, I'll always be looking down at you. No matter the distance, I'll be there." Shaking her head the memory was gone and they were no longer standing there._

**_But I never told you what I should have said  
No, I never told you, I just held it in_**

**_And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe that, I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you, without you_**

_Walking down the hall she saw the pictures, the memories flowing back to her when she touched the picture at graduation. "I'm setting you free…" Tears continued to fall as she sang her heart out._

**_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to, when I'm not around you  
It's like you're not with me_**

**_But I never told you what I should have said  
No, I never told you, I just held it in_**

**_And now I miss everything about you  
(Still, you're gone)  
I can't believe that, I still want you  
_****_(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)_**_Quinn, and Santana's voices ringing in her head.__**  
After all the things we've been through  
(I know it's never gonna come again)**__ Tina and Britney begin they're turn in her head.__**  
I miss everything about you, without you**_

**_But I never told you what I should have said  
No, I never told you, I just held it in_**

**_And now I miss everything about you  
(Still, you're gone) _**_all the girls finally chimed in together every time she thought they were there she realized she was alone again.__**  
I can't believe that, I still want you  
**__**(And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)**__**  
After all the things we've been through  
**__**(I know it's never gonna come again)**_

_"Darling your gifts are here. Why don't we open gifts and enjoy some quality time by the fire."_**_  
I miss everything about you, without you_**

Nodding she walked over to her fathers and began to look through the piles. Singing the song made her realize that maybe it was time she really thought about things, maybe reconsidering her old thoughts.. Rachel looked at her excited dads, but for her she felt numb, like nothing that were in these boxes could fill the void that was now fuelling missing in her heart.

Not that she forgave him, but being so close to him made her remember what it felt like to e loved and happy, even if for a few moments. Was it a crime for one last chance to feel the love? Wasn't it time for her roots to finally become branches?

* * *

At the Hummel-Hudson home Kurt Hummel was sitting at the table waiting for Dinner with his boyfriend, dad and step-mother. They hadn't really talked about last week, Finn was hardly around and when he was it was very quiet. No one spoke of the fact Kurt had caught them snuggling in each other's arms, especially when Finn was in the room. When the door became unjammed everyone thought it would be a good idea for him to wake Finn and Rachel up, what he saw was something no one would've believed without seeing it for themselves… Looking in front of him, he saw Rachel laying closely to Finn, Finn's arms were wrapped as if they were lovers again, but who were we kidding they weren't and there was no for sure that they'd be again. "So is he going to spend all of Christmas in the bedroom?" Kurt asked quietly.

Carol sighed looking over at her husband, step son and Blaine. "I wish I could say yes, but this probably has to be hard for both of them. They were finally reunited and it wasn't as if it was by choice guys. Being faced with that kind of reality must have been hard for them." Leaning over the counter she looked down the hall towards the guest room. "I'm sure it's not easy for him to be home and have to have the memory of her and what he had to deal with back in Iraq."

Without warning Finn walked out watching his small family looking back at him. "What? Shouldn't we be by the tree and opening gifts?" He watched as everyone continued to stare at him. "Okay well can we hurry this up cause I was going out after breakfast and gifts."

As they all walked to the tree Carol walked with her son. "Where are you going sweetie?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to probably go visit the football field or something." Finn shook his head hoping the conversation was over and they could proceed with their morning. As his mom distributed the gifts Finn's mind was clouded with thoughts of last week, having Rachel in his arms again was a reality he had been dreaming about for five long years.

Sitting there in a room full of his family and he felt like he wasn't anymore. Looking around he realized he wasn't there anymore; he was in the auditorium with his friends. Puck smirked as he started playing the base. Finn instantly noticed the rhythm they were playing. (**My favorite song Florida Georgia Line's Stay!)**

**_I'd sell my soul just to see your face  
and I'd break my bones just to heal your pain  
In these times I need a saving grace  
but time is running out  
and I'm starting to lose my faith_**

_Playing the drums made him feel like himself again. The passion flowing out of him and his friends playing together. Feeling it he grabbed the mic._

**_But if I told you I loved you  
would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you  
and making you walk away  
_****_(I should have took the time to tell you)_****_  
And if I wrote you a love song  
and sang it to you every day  
would it ever be enough  
to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
_**_looking out and into the audience he noticed Rachel standing there watching him sing. Shaking his head he began to look around noticing she was the only one. Wasn't she in New York?_

**_(I can't go another day without you)_****_  
Would it make you,  
make you wanna stay?  
_****_(girl you gotta know I love you)_**

**_My heart's on my sleeve but it's turning black  
_****_(I guess I know what it feels like it to be alone)_****_  
Without your touch I'm not gonna last  
_****_(I know you know that I need ya just to carry on)_****_  
It feels like my walls are caving in  
_****_(You'd always hold me before I left you hanging on)_****_  
And I'll do anything to have you here again_**

_"__Will you marry me?" Turning he heard his own voice. Finn's heart raced, the pace so quick that he threw the drum sticks and continued to sing with Puck this time playing on the guitar. How could this be happening again…_

**_But if I told you I loved you  
would it make you want to stay?  
I'm sorry for the way I hurt you  
and making you walk away_**

**_And if I wrote you a love song  
and sang it to you every day  
would it ever be enough  
to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
_****_(I can't go another day without you)_**

_Throwing the guitar he ran to her. It was as if the goal was souly to hold her, if he was lucky enough to feel her lips against his one more time. He missed this, the taste of her sweet lips…_

**_Yeah, the days are cold  
the nights are long  
and I can't stand to be alone  
Please know this is not your fault  
and all I want_**

_Holding her close their hearts raced, their eyes meeting again it was just as if they were back to the start. "Finn I love you…" She looked deep into his eyes, the love was the same as before, something that probably never would change._

**_Is to tell you I love you and make you wanna stay  
there's gotta be a way  
cause going on without you is killing me everyday_**

_"__Finn, don't leave me, I can't do it again please." Rachel held onto him. _

_"__Rachel I'm not leaving you…" Finn shook her but it was as if he wasn't even there. "Rachel no!" Her hand slipped out of his and she disappeared._

**_And if I wrote you a love song  
and sang it to you every day  
would it ever be enough  
to make you wanna come back home and stay?  
_****_(I can't go another day without you)_****_  
Would it make you,  
make you wanna stay?  
_****_(Girl you gotta know I love you)_**

**_Would it make you,  
make you wanna stay?  
_****_(I can't go another day without you)_**

_It was another dream…Looking around he was alone on stage, shaking his head softly he began to end the song as he fought back the tears. The lips he hoped to be kissing were no longer there, they were a hopeful dream that wouldn't be a reality endless he did something about it.__**  
Would it make you,  
make you wanna stay?**_

"NO!" Everyone's eyes went back to Finn.

"Finn what?" Burt stood up and walked over to Finn, concern plagued his voice, everyone was starting to worry about the way Finn had been acting, but they never really had to deal with it first hand, "Son talk to us…"

Quickly Finn shook his head grabbing his phone he ran out the door. Being around everyone was stressing him out. He didn't have a real way of dealing with his thoughts if everyone was staring at him and questioning his body language. Running his hand through his short hair. Taking his phone out he dialed a number and closed his eyes. *Can you meet me at the school? I need to talk to someone…* Pressing send he began his journey to the school on the snowy Christmas.

* * *

_**woooooooooooooooo so who do you think Mr. Hudson is Calling? I really wanna hear what you guys think! I promise I will update sooner. I was swamped with finals! SO read and review my loves**_


	8. Home

_****__I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS THE SONG IS OWNED BY Jason Mraz** AND THE SECOND ONE IS **__Simon & Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips_ is a mash-up. DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE.

* * *

**_Previously on The spark_**

_It was another dream…Looking around he was alone on stage, shaking his head softly he began to end the song as he fought back the tears. The lips he hoped to be kissing were no longer there, they were a hopeful dream that wouldn't be a reality endless he did something about it.**  
Would it make you,  
make you wanna stay?**_

_"NO!" Everyone's eyes went back to Finn._

_"Finn what?" Burt stood up and walked over to Finn, concern plagued his voice, everyone was starting to worry about the way Finn had been acting, but they never really had to deal with it first hand, "Son talk to us…"_

_Quickly Finn shook his head grabbing his phone he ran out the door. Being around everyone was stressing him out. He didn't have a real way of dealing with his thoughts if everyone was staring at him and questioning his body language. Running his hand through his short hair. Taking his phone out he dialed a number and closed his eyes. *Can you meet me at the school? I need to talk to someone…* Pressing send he began his journey to the school on the snowy Christmas._

* * *

Finn's POV

Walking into the old school I could easily hear music coming through the PA system, taking a breathe I let my voice carry me through the old school. (Jason Mraz I won't Give up)

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?  
_Sitting in the old choir room brought back so many memories. When we were here it was as if nothing could touch us. Yes we were the Losers of the school, but in some twisted way we were a family._  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
_Running my hands through my hair I could clearly see Rachel and I holding each other and smiling with our friends. Within seconds I could feel the regret of my choice to let her go surround me as the song continued to play in my head._  
And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

Why did I do it why give up on the girl I've loved for so long. Then again I don't think I ever fully gave up on us. Even as the time progressed through the last five years, she had always been constantly in my head and holding my heart. But in a way did she give up on me?

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

__ The lines so clearly for us, I always told her I couldn't just walk away from us. We were Endgame, forever and always faithfully. Even as I sit here the song hitting as closely as I sang my heart out, trying to figure out things before they came for me. Before life could proceed I wanted to get these feelings out and into the universe.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end,  
You're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_  
_I'm still looking up_

No I couldn't think of giving up now, we are so close to the finish line of our lives. We owe it to give it a shot…Right?_  
I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
_Rachel Berry was it for me. Even when she was with Jessie or Puck or even Brody she has always been mine; Heart, soul and whole body mine, and there was no way I was giving up without a fight._  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up..._

"You called?" Turning I saw our dad like teacher. "I can honestly say I've missed seeing you here on stage."

"I can honestly say I've missed being here, but it's nice to be here again." I looked around the empty room surrounded by the old pictures. "You know I never thought I'd see her or this room again. I counted my blessings each day I opened my eyes, every time I saw Puck I knew I had to keep going, never give up."Leaning against the chair I looked up at Mr. Schuster, every time I would talk to him I always found a clear idea of how I could proceed in life.

Slowly he leaned against the old white bored probably trying to figure out how to tell me how stupid I was being. "We all are proud of you Finn, we love you and Puck more than some of us care to really admit, but something you need to realize you can't just expect things to be normal again. I know how you feel; Rachel is right there and here in the flesh but you can't expect her to forgive you."

"I never asked her to," Though I did hope it would be easier, "What em I going to do Mr. Schue? We haven't spoken since I got home; she avoids my calls and keeps ignoring my messages on Facebook." The unopened 60 messages on facebook were the clear sign that she wasn't quite ready to talk to me. No matter what I felt for her or needed to say, she wasn't going to answer me it felt like.

"Finn, it's going to take time, persistence and real love to get through to her. I mean she loves you more than anything but like Hiram has said it is going to take time to get through this but I know you two will finally see the light that is needed. Don't stop believing, you guys taught me that years ago, and you both need to remember that now more than ever." He was right and then again when he wasn't, I knew it, everyone else did too, and Mr. Schue was our leader more than I could ever be for my friends.

"Thanks Mr. Schue, I just…I needed you." Smiling I wrapped my arms around my former teacher and knew at that very moment things were going to be okay. I knew in that moment that I needed to talk to Rachel now…

Rachel's Pov

"Darling why don't we go visit your cousin Brittany, I'm sure you two could catch up…She and Justin are in town." Maybe Daddy LeRoy was right. Maybe I just needed to vent out some frustrations to someone who an outsider was looking in. Maybe that would make me see what I needed to do in the next step of this situation.

Looking out the window as my dads chatted I wondered what my friends could be doing this snowy Christmas morning. "Daddy, after this do you think we could go visit Quinn and the girls?"

My dad had the biggest smile "of course darling." Leaning back I couldn't help but put other thoughts out of my mind and focus on the future that I wanted more than anything…

**_Three Hours later…_**

"Rachel dear, time to go," Wrapping my arms around Brittany I finally knew what I was going to do. I knew it was time to talk to Finn, get it out in the open, and lay it all on him before it was too late.

"Call me if you need me cousin, I'll be in town a few more days before we go back to Utah." Brittany held me tightly then went to stand by her fiancé. "I hope things work out with Finn, I've always liked him." Nodding she chased after her dads. "Uncle Le, are you guys okay to drive?" Nodding at his niece he got into the car and drove off towards my friend's house.

During the drive I fell asleep dreaming of life here in Lima.

_Dream…_

_I was laying in a big bed, it felt familiar to me. "Rachel get up! Daddy is trying to cook breakfast and he almost burnt down the house again." A little girl who looked like me when I was a child. What was this? This wasn't possible. Smiling the little girl took my hand and slowly I got up. Walking down the hall I was stund to see Finn standing in what looked like our kitchen. "See daddy I told you I was going to tell momma…"_

_"Jasmine Elizabeth! Momma needs to rest so she can make sure Cory grows big and strong." Cory? Looking down I notice what he meant when he said Cory…My stomach was huge! Weirdly I could feel the baby moving inside of me. "How are you feeling My sweet love?" Finn asked putting their daughter in the chair._

_"Daze and confused, Whats going on?" I look around so very confused. When did this happen? How could this had happen?_

_"sweetie you might want to rest…Pregnancy Brain and all."_

When I opened my eyes again I was sitting in my car with my dads. Shaking my head my mind was now confused even more. Maybe it was time to give up on Broadway and focus on a real life and settling down, maybe even with Finn..

Third person POV (Warning, Intense scene soon)

Quinn looked at her phone. "Hey guys why don't we start setting up, Rachel and her dads decided to join all of us." Truthfully Quinn was actually excited for Rachel to come, especially since Finn and Kurt were bringing their parents as well as Mr. and Mrs. Schuster were going to come and stay for dessert and all.

Quinn begins to sing one of her favorite songs. (Home/Homeward Bound) She couldn't help but remember singing this years ago standing in the auditorium before Finn and Puck left._  
I'm sitting in a railway station  
Got a ticket for my destination  
Oh, oh_

Puck walked in the room handing the plate to _Quinn _smiling as he began to sing where she left off.

_On a tour of one-night stands  
My suitcase and guitar in hand  
__(And every stop is neatly planned)  
(For a poet and a one-man band)_

As the door rings Santana starts to hum as Mike and Tina walk in. (Mike (_and Santana__):_

_This wave (__Santana: Wave__)  
Is stringing us along (__Santana: Along__)  
__(Just know you're not alone)__  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home  
_As they continue to hum Mercedes and Sam come in as Santana continues to sing with the music surrounding them. _  
Everyday's an endless stream  
Of cigarettes and magazines  
Oh, oh  
_Smiling Mercedes joins in with her best friend/sister as the memories began to flow back to both of them._  
And each town looks the same to me  
The movies and the factories  
And every stranger's face I see  
Reminds me that I long to be_

Finn laughs as him and his small family walk in. He always loved coming into a home full of music. Especially when it involved his old friends.

_(Mercedes: Oh) The trouble, it might drag you down_

Finn smiled wrapping his arms around the now neutral friend Santana as they began the next part of the song. It was finally nice to be on good terms with the spicy Latin cheerio._  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
Just know you're not alone (Mercedes: Know you're not alone)_

This was home, this was they're home with their friends. Quinn noticed it more and more as they sang again together, Puck and these people were her family and she'd do anything to keep them the way they were.  
_'Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

_Alumni:_  
_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Santana: Where my thought's escaping)_  
_Ah, ah, ah, ah, (Mercedes: Where my music's playing)_  
_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah (Mercedes: Oh, oh)_

As they continued to sing they gathered around the table holding each other's hand singing along with the music in the background. It was if the circle had been half way complete. Yes they didn't have Rachel but they had this moment now, this moment where nothing mattered but their voices and the love each of them shared for one another.

_Mercedes:_  
_I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make_  
_Make this place our home_

"If we wouldve preformed this song the first time, we could've placed higher at Nations in New York…Though it wouldn't be a complete team without Rachel's power house vocals." Mr. Schue smiled softly seeing his old glee club together under one roof. "Speaking of Rach, where is she?" he asked rocking his now year old son in his arms.

Quinn leaned up against her future husband smiling. "She said they shouldn't be long; They were visiting some family." Quinn had everyone follow her into the huge dining room. "So I figured we could starting eating and when Rachel, Carol and her dads got here we could have dessert and stuff…" We smiles all around they began to eat..

**_Two Hours Later…_**

"Okay this is weird, Rachel should be here by now…" Kurt was beginning to worry. He knew his best friend wouldn't say she was coming and not show up, "Guys something isn't right, Rachel doesn't do this, I'm worried."

Santana looked out the window and noticed the snow was falling down a bit more than before, "Maybe they're stuck, I mean Carol isn't even here yet."

Finn shook his head, "Yeah but my mom had to do a bunch of stuff, besides that I talked to her like twenty minutes ago." The lonely quarterback looked at the clock then back at his brother. "What family member did they go see?"

Kurt closed his eyes trying to think back, "I think one of her cousins…Um..Brie? No.." He continued to think. What had Rachel texted him earlier. Grabbing his phone he looked through their text messages. "Brittany, Its her cousin Brittany…Hold on."

Dialing the number Rachel's couisn answered quickly. "Hello?" she asked unsure of the number on her phone.

"Hi I'm Rachel's best friend…"

Brittany smiled before he finished "Kurt, Yeah I know you. Whats up?"

"How long ago did the berries leave your house?"

"I think Two hours ago, they had somewhere to be, why?" Why did it matter where she was, then again why were they calling her. "Did you try phoning her?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah she isnt answering…"

As they spoke Finn was becoming confused with curiousity. Once off the phone Kurt turned to the group of old friends "Brittany said they had to stop somewhere before they were coming here. We think they may have had to stop driving due to the storm that is causing all this snow.."

Britney held her stomach and began to cry. "Britt what's wrong?" Santana asked rushing over to her wife. Britney knew something was off, Something wasn't right. "Britt?"

"I'm scared Sans…It's so dark." Everyone looked nervously at the ditzy former cherrio.

Before Santana could ask anything Mr. Schuster's phone began to ring.. Answering it his heart began to beat quickly out of his chest. Once done he hung up the phone and looked at his former students…."That was your mom Finn…Guys there's been an accident…"

**_Look i know its a short chapter, but it's all for a reason, I need you all to trust me! Please read and review with song options. The sooner we get reviews in the sooner the chapter will be posted! Winner gets a preview to the next chapter and possibly more... The theme is dealing with loss and realizing the power that love gives you through the bad days. (Santana, Britney, Quinn and Puck need a song, Finn needs one and a song for everyone to sing! Thank you!)_**


	9. Open Your eyes

**____****_I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS THE SONG IS OWNED By _****_Avril Lavigne _____****__**** AND THE SECOND ONE IS Ed Sheeran.** DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE.

Finn's POV

She lay there peacefully and broken, her eyes closed reflecting the injuries across her body. My heart broke seeing her like this. Rachel, my soulmate was laying here broken and fighting. Softly I hold her hand, her heart barely a steady beat, but she was still here.

_Flashback._

_Sitting with my friends I couldn't help but feel happy to have my friends here and singing like we use to do. It's funny though with the happiness I felt now I still wanted her to be here._

"_Okay this is weird, Rachel should be here by now…" Kurt was beginning to worry. He knew his best friend wouldn't say she was coming and not show up, "Guys something isn't right, Rachel doesn't do this, and I'm worried." _

_Santana looked out the window and noticed the snow was falling down a bit more than before, "Maybe they're stuck; I mean Carol isn't even here yet."_

_Finn shook his head, "Yeah but my mom had to do a bunch of stuff, besides that I talked to her like twenty minutes ago." The lonely quarterback looked at the clock then back at his brother. "What family member did they go see?"_

_Kurt closed his eyes trying to think back, "I think one of her cousins…Um...Brie? No..." He continued to think. Probably thinking about what Rachel texted him earlier. Grabbing his phone he looked through their text _

_As they spoke I began to feel confused with curiosity. Once off the phone Kurt turned to the group of our friends "Brittany said they had to stop somewhere before they were coming here. We think they may have had to stop driving due to the storm that is causing all this snow..."_

_Britney held her stomach and began to cry. "Britt what's wrong?" Santana asked rushing over to her wife. Something wasn't right with Britney; she was becoming anxiety which wasn't helping me with my own. "Britt?"_

"_I'm scared Sans…It's so dark." Everyone looked nervously at the ditzy former cheerio. _

_Before Santana could ask anything Mr. Schuster's phone began to ring. I could see that it wasn't good news; I could see he was holding back tears. Once done he hung up the phone and looked at me with all the …."That was your mom Finn…Guys there's been an accident…" I looked at our friends and back at my mentor. "It's Rachel, her and her dads were driving back here and the driver swerved to avoid something and got T-boned by another car running a red light. Her dads aren't doing good…" _

_I knew there was something he wasn't telling but at this point I didn't care. I needed to know where she was, I needed to know she was okay. How could everyone remain so calm? Sadly I walked out of the room and called my mom. "Mom what's going on?"_

_I could hear my mom trying to compose herself enough to talk to me. "Oh sweetie you need to get down here now. Rachel isn't doing well. She needs you Finn, Please get down here." She pleaded with tears in her eyes._

"_Mom I'm on my way…"_

As soon as I hung up the phone I was on my way to her. Looking at her face I couldn't help but cry her skin was pale and bruised up. "Rachel I need you to come back to me." I kissed her forehead holding her hand closely in mine.

Hearing the knock broke me out of my daze. "Hey Finn." Looking up I saw my best friend and my ex girlfriend standing in the door. "Any change?" Quinn asked sitting down next to me.

I could only hold my head in defeat. It had been three days since the accident and she still hadn't woken up. "No, they said they had no choice to purposely put her in a coma. She had a lot of brain swelling. Have you guys seen her dads yet?" I could tell something wasn't right when Puck sat down next to me. "What?"

Puck looked down and away. "LeRoy isn't in a good condition, he suffered a heart attack when he was admitted to the hospital, and not only that he's bleeding head to stomach internally. Hiram broke his ribs and a concussion. " Puck looked at me with sadness "Your mom said you should probably get some rest and out of the hospital."

My eyes quickly moved back to the sleeping angel. "You know the doctor says she may not remember us. He said that could be the worst case but still it's a possibility. I don't want to be away from her in case she wakes up. I'll sleep when she wakes up."

Third person's POV

Quinn's heart broke watching her former rival in this condition. She couldn't help but remember when Rachel would come visit her in hospital after her own accident. The worst part was watching Finn hurting so badly. Rachel wasn't the popular girl but she never gave up on the dream of being some kind of star someday. Rachel achieved it but in the end she didn't get to have the one thing she needed and wanted, the love Finn and her shared.

Looking down at Finn's hands and smiled. "Come here." She took his in hers and pulled him and Puck to the waiting room smiling softly.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
_Puck smiled out at their friends, who were standing in the waiting room with the old pianist from high school.

_**When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in  
**_Smiling everyone moved over to a tearful Finn. Guilt traveling around each New direction member, they all knew it was going to be touch and go but they had to be strong for Finn._  
__**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

Quinn held onto Finn's hand as each friend walked closer while they continued to sing. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes while Kurt leaned against Blaine's shoulder. Tears dripping across everyone's face. You could easily tell each person was affected by this in different ways.

_There's nothing you could say  
__**Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
**_Puck smiled remembering each moment Finn protected him from the dangers of Iraq and how much he'd give anything to take away his best friends pain._  
__**So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear**_

Sam softly patted his former teammate's back. He was going to be here every step of the way, no matter what happens to Rachel or the Berries; he would stand by as long as he was needed._  
__Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
__Yeah, yeah_

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

It was as if a weight was being lifted off of Finn's back knowing his friends would be there every step of the way. Holding each of the people that he spent four years getting to know. It was as if they were giving him the strength to deal with anything that could happen.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**_La da da da_**  
**_La da da da_**  
**_La da da da da da da da da_**

_**Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
**__  
Keep holding on  
__**Keep holding on**_

Taking each other's hands they walked to Rachel's room and closed their eyes. Each of them saying a silent prayer for the girl who meant so much to them in their own different ways. It was painful to even be thinking about even losing her.

_**There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

Quinn looked down at Rachel then back at Finn. "No matter what, either good or bad, we will be here to hold onto you Finn. We will not leave you alone." She squeezed his hand tightly. Quinn looked back at their friends "We're all going to stay here till she wakes up. Taking turns every couple of hours, for now you need to sleep and go home. Puck will take the first watch."

Finn took his hand and brushed it against his soul mate's cheek nervously. "I'll switch with him after I go home and shower and take a small nap. I have to be here if she wakes up." With one final kiss Finn reluctantly walked out the door with everyone except for Puck and Quinn.

When they were finally alone Quinn began to break down in tears. She was trying to be strong for Finn. Knowing it was hard enough for him so much that he needed someone to keep a level head for him. "Noah what are we going to do?"

Puck smiled softly taking his fiancé's hand pulling her next to him and Rachel. "We're going to get through this; Rachel is a fighter and a strong one at that. She'll get through this and so will Finn. We just have to keep praying she'll awake soon, if not for all of us but for her dads and Finn."

_**Two days later **_

LeRoy had taken a turn for the worst, he was barely able to breathe alone and his brain was beginning to swell. Today it was Santana and Britney's time to watch Rachel until Finn was done with his afternoon routine. Santana began to think back to the day before the accident, she and Rachel were talking about Finn and her thoughts about going back to New York.

_Santana had decided to spend Christmas eve like she had for the last five years, it seemed that she wasn't the only one. "Rachel..." Smiling the brunette turned to see her former friend. Santana couldn't help but smile when she saw Rachel at the ceremonial tree in their town square. Every year Kurt, Rachel, Britney and Santana would go to Central park and remise of the year they had been having and set goals for the following years. "Guessing you had the same idea I had."_

_Rachel walked over to where Santana was standing and waiting. "It's one of my favorite traditions though I wasn't sure if you all were busy, so I figured I'd go and walk here." As she looked up at the bright lights Santana could tell something was bothering her, but like usual she was hiding it. "I talked to my dads; I'm going to postpone my trip back to New York. I think it's time we all spent more time with our families. I know at least for me I've been neglecting my own; Are you and Britney staying here or coming back when I go?"_

_Santana had been avoiding the subject, Britney had been missing her cat and mom. Santana had been missing the simple life of what they had here with their friends. "Honestly, we've talked about both options. I think we should all come back. Tina and Mike are moving a state over but still staying close, Quinn and Puck, Artie, Finn…our families, possibly Kurt and Blaine, maybe it's time to come back to the start. Maybe Rach, it's time for you to come home."_

_Running her hands through her hair Rachel knew she didn't want to be alone, but was she really ready for her epic return to Lima. "Santana, I don't know yet I still have Phantom of the Opera to consider." _

"_I just think you're hiding again, I think you need to talk to Finn and find out where you guys stand. He loves you more than himself Rach. You always said if you ever had a chance to fix what you two once had you would. You are beinging given a chance now we need you guys to finally realize what you guys had and be with each other again." Santana knew how bad they both wanted each other but until Rachel wanted to do something about it nothing would progress. Finn didn't want to push and Rachel was too scared to take the chance again. "Come over to Quinn's tomorrow were having our old gang together for Christmas dinner, why don't you and our dads come and visit."_

"_We'll see…"_

The last conversation had been replaying in her head for the last two days. "Brit, can I have a second with Rachel?" Nodding Britney kissed Santana's cheek then walked out into the waiting room. "Why did you have to be the one sitting here? If you would've been with us, you would've been safe and opening gifts with us. Please wake up! Please, Finn and all of us need you. "

"She probably can hear you; she should be waking up sometime today or even maybe early tomorrow." Santana turned to see the former teacher and the heart of their little family. "The doctor though tells me as of right now I'm Rachel's guardian and I've been put in charge of the family until Rachel wakes up." Only the parents of the New Directions knew that each of them put him in charge if anything would happen to their children and something were to happen to them to where they couldn't make the decision it would be up to Will. "Santana, I know this is hard, but we have to hang onto hope strength that things will get better and we'll get through this. I know she will. "

**Rachel's POV**

I could hear the words out of everyone's voices, I wanted to say something anything at this point. My voice was mute, my body was numb and my eyes unable to open, but I could hear them, I could take in the words they spoke, the feelings they felt and the sadness that was consuming them. As I slept, I could feel him close, I could feel Finn. "Rachel I need you to open your eyes please, I need you to wake up please." My heart broke hearing his voice. I vegily registered the song but could easily tell it was bringing sadness to his voice.

_It's just another night  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew_

_**I looked up at him from my bed, obviously I wasn't really awake but it was nice to see his face when I didn't think I could ever again.**__  
If you were here,  
I'd sing to you  
You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
I'm miles away from seeing you  
I can see the stars  
From America  
I wonder, do you see them, too?_

"_**Baby girl you need to wake up…" I looked around and I was standing outside my own body and staring out to Finn who was singing to me. Looking around I saw my dad LeRoy on the other side staring at me. "I'm trying to stay alive long enough to know you're okay but I can't hold on much longer."**_

_**Tears seep through my sad eyes. "Daddy don't go. I'll wake up if you promise me you will…I can't survive if something happens to you."**_

_**Shaking his head my dad walks over and takes my hand in his nervously. "Sweet heart Finn has you now. Dad and I will be okay." He turns me around to see my dad Hiram in his own room. "Sweet Sweet Girl, it's time to say goodbye to me, but daddy Hiram will be okay, but you have to wake up. No more sleeping." **_

_So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home_

**I start to blink and he's no longer there, the only thing left is Finn and I. "He's CRASHING!" I hear the nurses scream. Running I finally get to my dad's room. I see him behind the nurses. "Daddy..."A whisper came out of my mouth pleading but I knew it wasn't going to make a difference. **

"**You have to be strong, for daddy and for you baby girl. It'll be okay, I promise Rach. I love you." His heart goes flat and he's gone.**

_I can hear your heart  
On the radio beat  
They're playing 'Chasing Cars'  
And I thought of us  
Back to the time,  
You were lying next to me  
I looked across and fell in love  
So I took your hand  
Back through lamp lit streets I knew  
Everything led back to you  
So can you see the stars?  
Over Amsterdam  
You're the song my heart is  
Beating to_

**Returning back to my room I hear his voice calling to me. I hear it pleading with me. I knew he didn't know my dad was gone, "Finn, LeRoy is gone…" Shaking his head he kept singing to me. I knew he was scared I was next; I knew it was hard, but Finn continued to sing and hold my hand closely.**

_So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home_

_**Third person POV.**_

As the song started to come to an end Finn could see Rachel's eyes start to water. 'come on Rachel open your eyes for me.' He thought to himself as he finished the last chord.

_And, oh, I know  
And oh, I know, oh  
I can see the stars  
From America_

Tears swelled from his eyes when he opened his eyes and saw Rachel staring back at him. "Rachel!"

Okay i couldnt hold back with the tears. RIP LeRoy! What did you guys think! Please read and Review I love hearing from you guys! makes me quickly write!


	10. author's note

I hate doing this but i need everyone to let me know which Rent song you want to see in the next chapter! its the funeral scene and kindof the turning point of the story. I need everyone's vote ASAP because its the last part of the chapter before i can post it. Pick two!

Finalie B

Ill cover you (Reprise)

Season of love.

Goodbye Love

One song Glory

I should tell you

please help asap so the story can be posted!


	11. I'll Cover You For All Seasons of Love

_**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS THE SONG IS OWNED By the creator of RENT**_**_. DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE. A special thank you to anyone who helped my find songs. I decided to put in an extra character due to the fact they helped get this chapter out today._**

* * *

_**Finn's POV**_

"Rachel!" I ran my hands across her soft cheek, I couldn't hide the happiness radiating through my heart. Her beautiful eyes were finally open, "Say something baby, I thought I'd loss you. Please, I need to hear your voice." I pleaded with the beautiful brunette. This was what I believe hell was, not hearing her speak.

"Finn…What happened?" She asked me. To me this question came with a happy and a sad feeling in my heart. I hadn't thought about telling her about her dads or even how bad she was. "It's not good if you're quiet." Tears started to stream down my face, I could feel them but hadn't registered them yet. "Finn why are you crying?"

Sitting closely I held her hand; my heart decided that no matter what I wasn't leaving her side. This was a true testament that we were in it for the long run. "I just never thought I'd see you again Rachel. You scared me so much. I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you…"

"But I'm here, I'm here Finn. I can't think of losing you either." She touched my cheek, her eyes mirroring my own. It killed me to see my angel crying, especially when it was because I was crying. "Finn, my dad is gone isn't he?" She asked me, I don't know how she knew, but words couldn't leave my mouth. How can you tell the one you love that their dad is gone?

"Rachel baby…I'm so sorry, there wasn't anything the doctors could do." Sadly all she could do was cry into her pillow. There wasn't anything I could do, I could do was stroke her hair and whisper simple things to soothe the brunette that had my heart.

Two weeks later Third Person POV

Rachel was now home resting alone, Finn had taken it upon himself to stay with her till she asked him away. All of their friends came and went throughout the time she was dealing with the loss of one of her dads, she didn't think about much these days. The last two weeks had been nothing but a blur of many of her friends coming and going; Santana had decided to organize the funeral for LeRoy, Britney was always coming by with different kinds of sweets, Quinn and Puck were offering to stay with Rachel but she only wanted Finn to stay until Hiram returned.

Rachel couldn't help but think about the first night she was home from the hospital. She could never repay Finn for the time he spent with her. _It's a new chapter Rach; your dad wouldn't want you to be sad._

"Rachel?" The voice of her safely net caused her to get out of her daze. "I think it's time for bed okay? Everyone else has called it a night, I think it's time we do too." Getting up from her seat she took the hand that Finn had offered her.

As they walked up the steps Rachel couldn't hold in the question she'd been dreading to ask but needed it somewhat answered. "What happens tomorrow? What happens when my dad comes home? I don't know what to say to him Finn, I don't know how to prevent him feeling this pain…I don't even know how to wrap my mind around losing someone like that…" She looked up at Finn. Even the idea of losing Finn or any of her friends like that, it left a bitter taste in her mind. Rachel looked down trying to avoid his eyes as they got to her room.

Before sitting on the bed, Finn scooped up the sad girl into his arms and sat down. Their eyes met as he laid her next to him. "Rachel, there's nothing either of us can say or do to make Hiram feel better. It's going to take time. " Taking his hand across her cheek he erased any evidence of the tears she previously shed. "I'm not leaving Rachel; we will get through this sweet songbird. Now you need to close your eyes. Your father will be back tomorrow and we need to be prepared for anything…plus the funeral is in two days and I'm sure you and your dad have things to settle before Tuesday."

True to his words her father Hiram did come home the next day. He still had a broken arm but his legs had healed up quicker than expected. Silence surrounded the father and daughter pair, Rachel didn't know what to say, Hiram didn't know how to say the words that would heal both of them. Both of them sat on the couch, his free hand engulfed his daughter in a safe haven for the time being. "We'll get through this baby girl…It'll be okay angel." He whispered through his sad tears. "Tomorrow won't be easy but I know you'll get through it."

"If we wouldn't had gone to Aunt Shelly's house daddy would still be here, it's my entire fault!" Tears raced down her face, this was the first time she had admitted guilt. It killed her to say the words, but it was how she felt. "How em I suppose to look at you when I feel like I took your soulmate away dad, it isn't fair why not me and not dad?"

"You'd rather we mourn our daughter? We've lived our lives already, not that I don't miss your daddy, it's just given the choice I don't chose loosing you." Hiram understood where Rachel was coming from, he felt the same way. Why not him and not his husband, but what could either do.

The following morning after Hiram's return Rachel was upstairs trying to figure out what to wear. She hated black; it was a depressing color to put on, _Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, _Rachel sadly looks at herself in the mirror.

Mercedes and Sam had gone home after the surprise party for Finn. When the news had spread that Rachel's dad had passed both didn't even hesitate to fly back home. Getting dressed Mercedes sadly took her husband's hand and began to sing. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear"_

Puck along with his girlfriend along with Santana and Britney began to pack up their car to head over to the funeral home. Both unsure of how to proceed with the events of life. Puck taking his hand through his hair he continues the music he and Quinn had been listening to. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes"_

Getting out of the car Finn looks up at Rachel's window._ "How do you measure, measure a year?"_

Rachel sighed leaning against the threshold of her room she barely could hold in the sadness in her voice. _"In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee"_

As they drove Mercedes looked out the window trying to hold back her sadness for her friend and the pain she must be feeling. _"In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife"_

Puck with everyone started to hum. "_In five hundred twenty-five thousand, Six hundred minutes_" Quinn looked at him and nodded as they drove toward Rachel's house.

Before Finn could walk up the steps he saw Sam and Mercedes pull in. Both nodded as they helped Finn with the song. _"How do you measure, A year in the life?"_

Puck and Santana with New Directions:  
_How about (Mercedes with New Directions: Love)  
How about (Mercedes with New Directions: Love)  
How about (Mercedes with New Directions: Love)_

As Puck pulled everyone into the driveway she couldn't help but join in the song. _"Measure in love"_

Looking down Rachel saw all her friends standing in the driveway. Tears poured down her face, she couldn't help but feel so much happiness seeing her friends being here. Rachel smiled singing with Finn. "_Seasons of_ _Love_ , **_Love…_**"

Rachel quickly walked down the stairs and quickly out the door to her small family. _"Five hundred twenty-five thousand, Six hundred minutes"_

Santana was the first to see Rachel. Spreading her arms she held her best friend closely _"Five hundred twenty-five thousand. Journeys to plan…"_

Mercedes wrapped her arms around the sad brunette women. Though they didn't always get along she was always going to be there for Rachel. _"Five hundred twenty-five thousand, Six hundred minutes"_

Britney held onto Quinn's hand as they sang their verse. Both trying to stay calm for the crying glue of their group. _"How do you measure, the life of a woman or a man?"_

Puck and Finn were standing next to each other but knowing she needed Finn to hold her together Puck stepped up first. He had always loved Rachel, especially when things were bad in High school she always defended him, even if he was wrong. _"In truths that she learned. Or in times that he cried."_

Finn took her hand in his and kissed softly. _"In bridges he burned, or the way that she died!" _Holding the note everyone smiled seeing Kurt and Blaine walking in the direction with Tina, Mike, Artie and his girlfriend Mikayla trailing behind them.

With them behind them all of them pulled through the last bit of the song with Kurt leading the charge. "_It's time now. To sing out, though the story never ends. Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends"_

Taking each other's hand joining in a circle they surrounded Rachel. It was probably the most she's smiled since losing her daddy. "_Remember the love! __**(Kurt: Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love) **__Remember the love! __(Santana: Share love, give love, spread love) __Measure in love! __(Mercedes: Measure, measure your life in love ooh)__  
Seasons of __Love,__**Love**__  
Seasons of Love, __**Love…**_

Looking around the circle of her friends, her smile grew wide as they moved in closer to her. "_Measure your life, measure your life in love…" _Rachel held onto her friends as they wrapped around her tightly. Her heart swelled with so much love. "God you guys…Thank you so much guys…"

Mercedes looked at Rachel, "You don't have to thank any of us. We love you Rachel, and there isn't one thing that would stop any of us from being here." Nodding Rachel pulled everyone into her arms and into a big hug.

The drive over to the funeral home was quiet, Hiram had rented a bus to transport Rachel, his self as well as the new directions to the funeral home. "Mr. Schuster is going to uh meet us there, Dani had an accident so he's uh dealing with it." Artie explained holding his girlfriend's hand tightly. "As odd as this isn't the time, I wanted to introduce my girlfriend Mikayla to you guys, she's a dancer and helped me once I started to walk again."

"Thank you for coming dear." Hiram nodded at the young blond. "Guys, LeRoy would've wanted all of you to sit up front with us. I hope you honor his wishes." Nodding their heads everyone stayed quiet until the car came to a stop. As everyone began to file out of the car Rachel pulled Santana aside. "Thank you…My dad would have loved what you did for him." Rachel wiped the tear that was getting ready to fall away. "I couldn't have made all this happen. You're a really amazing sister/best friend."

"I know it's hard at the moment Rachel, but you have me and everyone else, including Finn. Rach, he loves you and come time for your speech he'll be there standing next to you." Santana and Rachel hadn't began getting closer till Santana moved in with Rachel and Kurt; in all honestly she was happy at this point because there was no way she'd be able to do any of this without Santana, Quinn or Britney.

When it was all said and done, everyone took their seats inside as the priest came up to the podium. "LeRoy James Berry was a very strong man, he cared deeply for his partner, for his daughter and her friends. To be taken away from us so early is a shame, but now we as a family here in the site of god will take comfort in the fact that he is relaxing in heaven with god and Jesus. "

Closing her eyes Rachel held onto Finn's hand so tightly. She was actually unsure how she was staying so calm, "It's okay Rach I got you." Rachel looked up at his hand as it wiped her tears away.

"If there is anyone who'd like to speak please feel free to come up." Releasing her hand from Finn's she was about to rise when she saw Santana getting up.

"So everyone I'm one of Leroy's and Hiram's adoptive daughters, both are very amazing people. In High school, I came out as a lesbian and didn't know what to do about it. I didn't know how to tell my family, nor my friends." Running her hand through her now shoulder length hair, Santana tried to compose herself. "I was over at Rachel's house and asked LeRoy how did you come out to your family…He told me he said mom, Dad, I'm gay!' he told me his parents excepted him as him. If it wasn't for him I never would've came out to my mom and dad." Looking back at the casket Santana refused to hide her tears. "LeRoy was a great man, he will be missed."

When Santana went to sit down Rachel was next up. Taking Finn's hand in hers they both got up and walked up. "My dad was the reason I wanted to be a star. He and my dad Hiram would go every time we were in New York to see a Broadway show and I fell in love with the bright lights and stage. When I started Glee they were excited for me to start my journey to stadium; when I won my first Tony my dads flew to New York again to watch me walk across the stage. My daddy LeRoy told me that seeing me walk across that stage was better than any show Broadway had to offer. " Leaning against Finn Rachel looked out into the crowd. "My dads made me believe in love and made me see that yes Broadway was important but so was being with the one you loved. It took me a long time to realize what he was talking about, I see that I needed to find my place." Sadness halted her mind, tears stopped her speech mid sentence.

Finn smiled down at his nervous soulmate, taking her speech he began where she left off. "I'm going to miss my daddy, I'm going to miss his visits and his wise strong words. I'm going to miss hearing him tell me to stop being so dam stubborn. I'm going to miss him so very much, but I know in my heart he wouldn't have left if he didn't think I'd be okay. In the end I know I will be, because I found love like my dads did. I love you daddy and I will never ever forget you." By the end of the speech Finn had his own tears dripping from his eyes. Before either of them could move, Artie's girlfriend Mikayla walked up and handed both a rose and offered up a simple smile. Holding his only love closely as they placed the flowers in the casket.

Hiram was the next to get up. Breathing softly he walked over to his husband's casket. Tears were already streaming down his face as he touched his soul mates face.  
_Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
And I'll cover you_

The piano player began to play a faster tempo. Everyone stared up at the grieving husband. In this moment Rachel looked up at Finn who was staring up at Hiram, this was the moment she didn't know if she'd have the strength to leave again.

_Open your door - I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there - I'll cover you  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you were, my love, on life_

Hiram's eyes never left LeRoy's. The only focus was the man in front of him. The sadness flowing around the room._  
All my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true  
As this is_

(The following is sung simultaneously.)

Mercedes stands up with tears streaming down her own face. Sighing she takes Kurt and Sam's hand in hers as they start to sing with Hiram._  
So with a thousand sweet kisses __(Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)_

Rachel got up next holding onto Puck and Finn's hand, tears started to fly down her face as she begins each verse. She could feel her dad's sadness as they sang each part together.

**_If you're cold and you're lonely_**_  
I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses (__Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear)_

Finn didn't know how Rachel would be after this, in some weird way he knew that singing would probably be the key to making her feel somewhat better.

**_You've got one nickel only_**_  
I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses __(Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes)_

**_When you're worn out and tired_**_  
__I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses __(Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred - measure a year)__  
I'll cover you_

Rachel watched as they all froze while her dad knelt down next to the casket. The pain was almost bearable. It was strange seeing her strong father in such a sad and lonely way. It killed her to not be able to take the pain away._  
__**When your heart has expired  
**_As everyone began to join in Rachel tighten her grip on Finn while leaning against him.

_**Oh lover**_

_**I'll cover you  
Oh lover**_

Hiram got up and looked out into the packed room and repeated the words he once told his husband. The man he thought He'd get to spend forever with, he was gone. And this was the last stepping ground before the final goodbye.

_**I'll cover you**_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand seasons of love__  
__**  
I'll cover you**_

Everyone stood watching Hiram, everyone unable to move, or speak. Tears were in each guest's eyes and no one judged nor cared. LeRoy had touched many people in the room. Every single person couldn't help but remember when one of Rachel's parents would be there to cheer them on and even lend a voice of advice. After the funeral everyone went back to the Berry house and began to make plates of food and talk with each other.

Outside by the pool Rachel sat alone trying to wrap her own mind around the last couple of weeks. Her eyes were dried of tears and just burned with sadness. "Rach? You okay?" She didn't have to turn around knowing that voice like her own. "Hey, why are you out here?"

She waited till Finn sat down next to her. "Finn I don't know if I can go back to New York… It's just not dad passing, it's us. I don't know if going is whats best for us if were trying to fix things." During her recovery time with him there had been some talk about things moving forward and at a mild pace. "I cant do this again Finn, the long distance thing didn't work for either of us."

"You need to go back Rach, I'll be there if that's what you want. I love you that's it, you and me. We're endgame you know that." Looking deep into her eyes Finn pulled her head closer to his as their lips met in the space that separated them. The love that went into the kiss made Rachel agree with her own assessment of the situation… there was no way she was going to miss this.

**_Okay this was probably the hardest chapter due to losing my grandfather recently. These two songs got me through the sadness that is losing someone dearly. I hope you like I hope you Read and Review! Please let me know what you want to see more of...And a few songs that you may want to hear and who you want to sing them! The more people who review the quicker the story can continue! love you all!_**


	12. We've got to come home sometimes

_**I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS; THE FIRST SONG IS OWNED BY Andy Grammer (Back Home), Second is a classic song from Glee We've got tonight by Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band. I**_**_ DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH GLEE WHENEVER I WANT. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE. A special thank you to anyone who helped my find songs. I decided to put in an extra character due to the fact they helped get this chapter out today._**

_Last time on The Spark_

_She waited till Finn sat down next to her. "Finn I don't know if I can go back to New York… It's just not dad passing, it's us. I don't know if going is whats best for us if were trying to fix things." During her recovery time with him there had been some talk about things moving forward and at a mild pace. "I cant do this again Finn, the long distance thing didn't work for either of us."_

_"You need to go back Rach, I'll be there if that's what you want. I love you that's it, you and me. We're endgame you know that." Looking deep into her eyes Finn pulled her head closer to his as their lips met in the space that separated them. The love that went into the kiss made Rachel agree with her own assessment of the situation… there was no way she was going to miss this._

* * *

_Two days later…_

Mr. Schuster POV

It was the last day before everyone was off doing their own thing for New Years, but for today I was going to get my kids back to the beginning. Everyone was coming to the choir room to rehash some old memories and meet some of my new students. Everyone was actually looking forward to meeting the former champions of glee. Walking into the choir room my smile grew seeing Rachel, Finn, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Santana, Britney, Artie, Quinn and Puck sitting in their old chairs; "I never thought I would be able to sit in a real chair in here." Artie smiled laughing with his friends. "Seriously after the surgery, I couldn't stop moving around." Getting up he began to dance around a bit.

"My favorite kids, how I've missed seeing you here." Leaning against the door I looked out at them as he spoke. "So guys I want to welcome you back to Glee club."

Rachel blushed looking back at her friends. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say we couldn't be happier then to be home. It was about time we all came back…" Rachel looked pass me and out the door. "You two are late…"

When I turned around I saw Kurt and Blaine rolling in a purple piano, "That is because we had to find something to comemberate this faithful moment, kinda a present for you Mr. Schuster…" After putting a seat down Kurt and Blaine moved me to the chair. "But first." As they moved I saw a few of my newer students walking in. Looking at each of these students made me realize that without them I would never have found my wife or even have my son and my daughter on the way. Sitting here it made me realize that this was the place I always would call home.

"Guys, what are you crazy students up to?" I ask smiling as Finn got up to his drums while Artie got to the classic guitar.

_Rachel smiled walking up to me and handed him a wine glass "I'm gonna need you to raise your glass, I don't care what you put in it. Here's to nights that you can't take back. We live hard but we love to laugh." Giggling along with the other classmates she was dancing along. Taking a second she walked over to Mercedes and Sam._"And we all thought that we'd get rich fast, Hop the plane out for greener grass. Found out the green is cash." Getting up everyone started to surround me. "Don't compare to the friends that last…"

Rachel skips over to Finn as they both began to sing together. "See, we won't forget where we came from. The city won't change us" Finn hits the drum pointing to me with the drum stick, "We beat to the same drum. No, we won't forget where we came from. The city can't change us. We beat to the same drum, the same drum."

I couldn't hide my smiles as they danced around me. Watching this made me have steady flashbacks to the old days when they'd be here dancing. "(Hey!) lala da da da-da da-da, lala da da da-da da-da doe, (Hey!) and no matter where we go,We always find our way back home" everyone continued to sing as they continued to circle me. "(Hey!) lala da da da-da da-da, lala da da da-da da-da doe, (Hey!) and no matter where we go,We always find our way back home"

Mercedes broke from the circle and came to sit next me. I couldn't help but remember the moment she first sang. I couldn't be more prouder of the young women she had become. "So here's to the cheap and minivans and People who had your back when the world didn't understand."

I believe that these kids could never forget where we all came from. Even my new students could see how much it was so natural to be here, to be in this room with such loving people. "See, we won't forget where we came from. The city won't change us; we beat to the same drum. No, we won't forget where we came from. The city can't change us, we beat to the same drum, the same drum."

As these kids blended the two different generations into one cohesive group, it made me believe that no matter the time distance or atmosphere they'd remain this closenet family."When ties loosen, we're losin' touch and fading away. We'll still be raising our cups to the same damn things" Rachel and Santana began to sing the next few lyrics staring at me with a smile. "Oh no, the city won't change us. Oh no, the city won't change us, Oh no, the city won't change us (can't change us), Oh no, the city won't change us, won't change us.

As they sat down around my chair I couldn't hide the smile as the music started to fade only leaving the beautiful and talented voices that each of them had. (Hey!) We always find our way back home, Yeah, we always find our way back home."

These talented kids made me realize how much love I have for the simple group of a wonderful group of kids. "So what is everyone doing here? It's the day before New Years Eve, shouldn't you all be doing something other than sitting in the choir room?"

Santana smiled wide "First, most of us are staying here for New Years…some staying perminatly; Secondly, we wanted to see what kind of job you're doing teaching these kids. I have to say, they can almost keep up with us."

Third person POV ( Same day)

Sitting in Finn's living room just the two of them they began kissing. Each moment Finn couldn't help but bask in the fact that he had found his soulmate again. The two of them were finally one again, finally finding their way back into each other's lives. As Rachel deepened the kiss she couldn't help but think about the past five years. She never thought they'd get back to this point of acceptance; it was now clear that Rachel needed Finn as much as Finn needed her. There was one thing Finn was mainly concerned about, what was going to happen when she found out about him going to New York.

Rachel couldn't get enough of kissing Finn; it was if their lips brought out the fire inside her heart. Once Rachel opened her eyes she held him very closely. In the arms of the lover he never could replace prompted Finn to express his feelings about her. "I love you Rach, I know with everything thing going on that it's hard for you to say the three words back to me, but I couldn't go through one more second or day without telling you."

Taking his hand in hers Rachel looked up into Finn's eyes. She wanted to say the words too but with everything going on she wanted to not rush herself. "You know how I feel Finn, I just need time. I need to figure everything out."

Finn took her hand "if we can't promise a forever, why not one night. We've got one night Rachel, will you take it?" Unsure of Rachel's next answer he began to sing. _"I know it's late, I know you're weary, I know your plans don't include me"_

Rachel simply took his hand looking deep into his eyes. _"Still here we are. Both of us lonely, Longing for shelter from all that we see."_

Finn could remember the first time they made love; it was the most heighten experience of his life. _"Why should we worry?"_ What did it matter to anyone if they took it one more step? _"No one will care, girl…" _He loved Rachel, only her. It was time to show her exactly how he felt.

Rachel slowly looked out the window as the stars beamed down Finn began to slowly and softly kiss her neck. _"Look at the stars now, so far away" _Closing her eyes she leaned against his chest. _"We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?"_ The question a very serious one that neither wanted to answer. Turning her body to face him. She dug down deep inside of her to tell him what she felt. _"Deep in my soul, I've been so lonely. All of my hopes so fading away and I've longed for love, like everyone else does. I know I'll keep searching after today"_

Taking her hand Finn pulled her up and towards the stairwell _"So there it is girl, we've got it all now"_

Rachel wasn't hesitant or scared. She just wanted to show the love of her life happy and make him feel the love she had for him. _"And here we are, babe, what do you say?"_

Finn looked at Rachel as they walked up the stairs singing in unison like they once did many years ago. _"We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow? We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?"_

Smirking Kurt took his boyfriends hand and held it tightly as they walked to Blaine's bedroom. It was like many times before but this time it felt like things were fueled by something more._ "I know it's late and I know you're weary"_

Smirking Blaine pulled him closely and lovely. _"I know your plans don't include me"_

Rachel held him closely and kissed him as they walked to his room. _"Still here we are"_

Rachel walked into the room that she could never forget. Looking at him both knew what was going to happen, both knew it was what they wanted this. "Both of us lonely, both of us lonely,"

Down the street Quinn smirked at her future husband as she pulled him closely kissing him once more. _"We've got tonight,"_

Puck being the man he was pulled Quinn into his arms and laid them both onto their bed. "Who needs tomorrow?"

Artie pokes Mikayla smiling at her sweet giggle. "_Let's make it last…"_ Holding his hand as they walked up to her door. _"Let's find a way"_

Finn looked down at his future, his soulmate, his everything lying on the bed. _"Turn out the light." _He quickly did so and laid next to the beautiful future.

Reaching for his hand she smiled sweetly. "_Oh, Come take my hand now"_ Slowly she removed his shirt and shorts and kissed his neck ever so softly. He slowly removed her nightgown leaving both only in their underwear with him above her.

Finn and Rachel both knew it was time to move to the next step, neither of them cared about tomorrow. "_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?" _Looking up at him she nodded for him to continue, _"We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay…"_

Finn took his hand between them and removed Rachel's pale blue underwear from her bare beautiful body. With her mirroring his own movements they were completely naked. Basking in the moment Finn cupped Rachel's face as they kissed slowly, Rachel moved closer to place as much passion as she could into the kiss until Finn's tongue asked for access to her tongue and mouth. Both exploring their mouth and lips.

As the intense kissing began to take over their minds, Rachel began to kiss down his chin to his throat till she reached his neck. She smirked switching between kissing and sucking his neck, Finn smiled closing his eyes as the pleasure heightened. As the kisses intensified, Finn held her body closely and ran his hand against Rachel's body. "I love you Rachel…" looking deep into her eyes Finn leaned up and kissed her one last time before thrusting into her.

Each thrust made her feel like a fleet of fireworks was exploding in her. Finn didn't know what was happening but knew it was the most amazing feeling of being inside of her. Rachel moved a bit to adjust to his size then easily moved with him. Lovingly she looked up at him smiling softly as he bent down taking one of her nipples in his mouth. The pleasure was heighten as he switched between each breast. "Oh Finn…" she moaned kissing him softly. Each thrust pulled them closer to the high they both wanted to achieve with each other. "So close, baby please…."

This was all he needed, it was enough for him to lose control, thrusting in and out of her Finn could feel it coming closer to the end of the crazy feeling of pure bliss. Within minutes neither could control the feeling that was exploding inside of them. "I'm going to come Rach.." Moaning she flipped them over so she could ride him a bit more. Each bounce with more power than the one before the other one. It was finally to much Rachel felt him explode inside of her, the feeling was the best feeling either has experience before. Riding out the last few seconds of their climax together Rachel couldn't hold in the moan as she laid there on top of her best friend/love. "I love you Rachel Berry, So very much…" Rachel smiled looking down at him.

The smile formed so easily on Rachel's lips "Finn…What happens next week when I go to New York, I can't give this up…I love you Finn I can't live without you again. I have never loved someone so much, this is why I don't know if I can do it."

Finn shook his head slowly and stroked her cheek. "No matter where we are, weither miles, hours, minutes or even seconds, I will always be right here." His hand pointed to her heart. "I will never leave you Rachel, when you go back I'll be right here waiting for you." Rachel smiled softly moving next to him.

She rested her head on his chest with a soft sigh. "If you say so…"

Waking up the next morning Rachel got out of his bed it was weird , She wanted to be here with him but she still hadn't told him about pulling out of the Phatom of the Opera... With everything going on she couldn't commit to it 100% without being torn. Sighing Rachel grabbed a few things and went to her car. Driving around she landed in the one place that made sense to her, her old high school was still the center piece of her life. Wouldn't it be so easy to give it all up, New York had always been a dream but maybe this was the reality she had been wishing for.

For the last two hours Rachel sat in the auditorium thinking of the life she had been living these last few weeks. Finding Finn, Losing her dad, pulling out of Phantom, hearing about them wanting her to do the newest Broadway musical "Enchanted". For her this was a lot happening at once. Maybe She shouldn't have slept with him again. Little did she know she wasn't alone. "Why didn't you stay?" Finn asked looking at the girl who left him sleeping alone. "I thought we were finally in a good, I mean after last night…"

"Finn I was planning on going back to New York today…" The look of hurt was easily recognized on Finn's face.

"Rachel, you cant keep flipping between going and staying, its not just going to affect you. I should have a say in you staying or going too. Doesn't my love for you mean anything…I mean" He took one of his hands and graced her cheek with it. "I love you Rach... You're my only reason to stay alive… if that's what I am."

Leaning into his touch Rachel looked up at him. "Finn, I love you, I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you. That's just how much I love you. Don't you see that Finn, even after everything I love you. I forgave you for never talking to me, I forgave you for breaking my heart, Ive forgiven you, that's why I want to go to New York with you. I don't care if that's where we stay forever, I don't care as long as your there. " when Rachel finished her words her mind finally caught up with her, her tears started to drip down her face

Looking down at her Finn began to feel a swarm of guilt. The one weakness he had was that of Rachel's tears. "Rachel…"

"But I cant go if you don't go with me…" Rachel looked up at her ex/ maybe boyfriend.

Mystery person's POV

I was tired of seeing Finn and Rachel get back together everytime things start to be smooth. He didn't deserve Rachel. There was no way he'd go with her. A few days ago the Broadway Blogs said Rachel had pulled out of Phantom of the Opera and I'm pretty sure it was because of him, again he's about to ruin her life. I almost had her, and this time when I try I will get them away from each other… She will be mine. *Make sure she gets the lead for Enchanted…* "I'm going to get her Finn Hudson…And there isn't anyting you can do about it…"

* * *

**Probably wondering who the mystery person is hmmmmmm? Well I'm willing to give you hints IF you give me good song choices for future chapters... Tell me what you think and the options by clicking the review button.**


	13. I'll Be Watching You

**_I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG! THE SONG IS OWNED BY Taylor Swift _****AND THE SECOND ONE IS the Police **I DO HOWEVER OWN NETFLIX AND GET TO WATCH ALOT OF AWESOME MOVIES. I ALSO OWN THE STORYLINE, I LOVE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THE STORYLINE.

* * *

_2 months later. February 11th_

**_Rachel's pov_**

In the last few months there's been a lot of changes. Santana and Britney were living back in Lima, it was more of Britney refused to leave and Santana wasn't going to separate herself from her wife. As the break progressed Artie and Mikayla were in the process of moving to New York since Artie had gotten a role in the Broadway version of _**Rock of Ages**_.

Quinn, Puck, Tina and Mike bought houses not to far from our old school; Puck and Mike were going to be helping with the football team at Mckinley, while Tina stayed home with her daughter and Quinn finished out her real estate license. Sam bought Mercedes and himself a small house in Lima that they could stay at when they come to visit Lima. Kurt and Blaine were asked by Finn to stay in New York with me since he couldn't. It was kinda suckish that Finn couldn't stay but Mr. Schuster asked him to run the New directions full time while he was off in Washington. As for my dad, he's dealing with losing my other dad as best as he can. At the moment he was on a cruise to find himself again.

For me, I've been pretty okay, I mean I haven't exactly had much to smile about. It's kinda funny I know usually I would be thrilled about starring in a huge new production of one of my favorite movies _Enchanted. _Unfortunately it wasn't going to be a very fun experience...

_Flashback *one month ago January 11th*_

_I was at the first rehearsal. I was beyond excited to meet the cast and have the first table read. Waiting on stage I decided to text Finn... *I miss you...*_

_Smiling it didn't take him long to message back. *I miss you too. I find Lima boring without you. Have you met your cast yet?*_

_*Not yet, but I'm going to go find one of the rooms were suppose to meet in. Just wanted to text you and tell you I miss you tons. I can't wait for you to come visit.*_

_*Be there in a few weeks for valentines day. I'll see you soon baby stay safe.* it was hard every second now to be away from Finn. He always seem to make me realize that after I would talk to him. _

_Walking through the backstage area I couldn't help but smile, it was everything I remembered it was a year ago. "How funny, I didn't think I would see you so soon..." That voice sounded so familiar. _

_Turning I saw him. Brody. "Didn't know male escorts got paid to be around sets. Is your boss for the night here?" Snarky yes but I really hated him. _

_"Awe I think I like feisty Rachel. So tell me did you and farmboy make up?" How could he have known about Finn and I? "Cause my bed still could use you if not." Rolling my eyes I avoided his words. He wasn't going to get to me. "Come on Rach. I know you miss me. I've missed you." The words sounded like vile seeping through his lips._

_Before I could get a word out I saw the director come from behind Brody. " I'm so happy you agreed to this. We were worried with your recent family emergency you'd decline. I hope you got my flowers." _

_Ignoring Brody's smirks and looks, I focused on the director "Ms. Pacheco I wouldn't miss this opportunity. Yes I did. Lilies were my dad's favorite." I smiled softly remembering the big bouquet of purple lilies. _

_She nodded looking between myself and Brody. "So you've met your prince Edward, I thought you two would make such a wonderful couple." She took my hand into his. I couldn't help the feeling of throw up coming up in my mouth. This was why I hated him always thinking he can get away with things._

_" I'm actually happily taken by my own personal prince." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Finn. He always knew how to bring a smile onto my face._

_"All that aside we start rehearsal January 14th, table read starts tomorrow at 4." The blond explained ignoring Brody. I was pretty sure he was passed about the Finn comment I made. _

_End Flashback _

Today marked the 4th week of rehearsals and we were practicing one of the dancing scenes and Brody's constant staring was pissing me off. I really didn't know how I was going to put up with this for another few weeks then on top of that having to do this for about 3 months for the show..

Dancing with Brody made me sick, he kept trying to rub my back and touch all over my body. "Will you please just stop. I don't want you, please just keep it professional and leave it be."

Brody looked at me and ran his hand across my cheek. "Don't fight it. I know things were rocky but we worked-"

"No you were trouble-" music surrounded the room as we dances. " Once upon a time a few mistakes ago. I was in your sights, you got me alone. You found me, you found me, you found me-e-e-e." Moving with the music I twirled out of Brody's arms and into one of the other dancers. "I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard you took a step back." Twirling again I stood in the middle of the circle. "Without me, without me, without me." Brody smirked leaning behind me. The memory playing again when we sung _oops I did it again_.

I hated him, I really hated him. " And he's long gone. When he's next to me. And I realize, the blame is on me." Smirking he began dancing with one of the directors. I loved how he was acting like I would be jealous.

"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now. Flew me to, places I've never been. 'Til you put me down, oh" I couldn't help but remember coming home with Santana and her talking to me about what she had found in his room.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now. Flew me to places I've never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.." I laid down on the floor with the other girls, moving slowly we lifted ourselves up and pointed back at him. The girls behind me were helping me circle the men in the cast. _Oh, oh_

"Trouble, trouble, trouble" _Oh, oh "_Trouble, trouble, trouble."

"No apologies, he'll never see you cry." I remembered the tears I once shedded because of him. In my heart I knew he was just a ghost of a man who once used me. "Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why. You're drowning,You're drowning,You're drowning"

All I wanted to do was punch him in his dam face as I danced with another dancer. As we danced around I continued to sing I knew you were Trouble.

It was empowering to make him realize how much I disliked him. The way he used me, the way he pretended to love me. "I heard you moved on from whispers on the street," Hearing the words leave my mouth made me remember when he slept with one of my teachers. It was if I didn't even matter anymore. "A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be, And now I see,Now I see,Now I see."

Moving closer I circled him glaring into his eyes. "He was long gone when he met me

And I realize the joke is on me, hey!" Moving with him it was like a fighting tango against two enemies. I get the feeling as if we were alone as I repeated the chorus one last time.

Towards the end of the song it felt like Brody and I were fighting in our dance and I was singing just to him the rest of the guys were gone leaving Brody to deal with all us girls. " When the saddest fear, Comes creeping in...That you never loved me... or her or anyone or anything. Yeah!"

I looked at him as all the girls surrounded Brody glaring as we circled him. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been. Till you put me down." As the men came back everyone went back to their original partner. "Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never I'm lying on the cold hard ground"

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in.." the girls in the company began to finish up the song as I pulled away from him.

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in"

_Trouble, trouble,_

Looking at him I couldn't help but feel a bit better. _"_trouble!"

Turning away I walked away and into the backstage area. I was done.

**_Third person Pov_**

Valentines Day. Love was in the air. It was the best holiday for all those couples. Finn especially loved that he was spending it with Rachel. Getting off the train he went towards the taxi he had already called. Today was going to be a pretty special day, he was planning on re creating their first New York trip. He wanted to make this the perfect day and night for the two of them. "FINN!" Kurt jumped up and began to wave for his older brother. "Your back.. Rachel is at rehearsal so I decided to pick up my favorite brother."

Finn smiled softly shaking his head. "Last time I checked I was your only brother. I mean Last time I checked I'm your only sibling." Laughing they walked over to Kurt's car. "So how has Rachel been? I mean I've talked to her but I know her she hides some things from me sometimes."

Kurt didn't know what to do about the situation he didn't know if telling him about Brody was the safest thing to do. "You know Rachel, she's just busy as hell. Thankfully a few days are coming up and she has off till the opening next week. Aren't you staying till next week?" He asked getting into the drivers seat.

Nodding Finn stared out the window. He wasn't stupid he knew Kurt was hiding something, he always knew when Kurt was hiding something. He just didn't know how to bring it up. "So where's Blaine?"

"Up at Rachel's rehearsal, he somehow got asked to do the music score. It's so nice, plus he can keep an eye on Rachel and that ass of a guy Brody."

"Whose Brody?" Finn asked curiously, he didn't recognize the name before. He couldn't place the name with a face.

"That isn't MY place to share, but I'm sure a certain Latin woman wouldn't have a problem telling you what happened." Kurt bit his lip then pulled up to their apartment, turning he looked at Finn "Look Brody did some messed up things and Rachel tried to always see the good in him and it just always ended badly for her. She did what you asked Finn, she attempted to move on, it just didn't end up well for any of us."

"Did they you know?" Finn asked but Kurt quickly shook his head as they lunged everything upstairs to the apartment. "Okay good, uh I'm going to give mom a call let her know I made it safe." Moving over to Rachel's room he quickly dialed Santana's number. He didn't know why but he needed to know what happened between Brody and Rachel and if Santana was the only person that would tell him he'd have to suck it up and deal with her. After a few rings Britney answered. "Hey Finny! How's New York?"

Finn smiled hearing his sweet friend's voice fill up his ear. "It's good, just waiting for Rachel to be done with rehearsal, how are you Brit?"

"I'm good, Lord Tubbington Is trying to get pregnant again so I'm excited for the babies to come." Laughing Finn couldn't stop smile at the laid back blond he always knew was smart in her own way.

"Is Santana there? I need to talk to her." Smiling Brit handed the phone over to Santana who had just walked into the room.

"Hey Hudson, did you already screw up and need auntie Tana to pick up the pieces again?" Finn still didn't think he deserved every ounce of hatred Santana was driving towards him, but for Rachel he knew it had to be this way.

"Can you put your hatred aside to help me? Whose Brody?" He asked sitting on the bed. Things were always off when it came to the relationship between Santana and himself, but in the end Santana was usually pretty protective towards the people she cared about and for Finn he admired that about her.

"Someone I hate more than you." Sighing Finn waited for the spiteful former cheerio to finish her thought. "Look he's a bad guy. He was basically a cheating, obsessed, horrible bastard of a boyfriend to Rachel. He decided to keep a secret about himself. He was being paid to have sex with women, hence the cheating bastard I call him. After I told her what was going on with him she and I had words against each other but I had proof, sadly the proof was him sleeping with her dance teacher. After which he became obsessed with winning her back, so much that he began to follow her and it got so bad the day of her opening night, she almost didn't finish up her contract. He had cornered her right after the show and told her he'd be back for her….If you would've showed your damn face those days you were here she probably wouldn't have to deal with the crap he dished alone...Can I ask why he's being brought up after all this time?"

Guilt surrounding him was hard to explain, he was wishful that he would've came to the rescue, but he knew he couldn't turn back time. "San he's in the play with her...Kurt told me some guy name Brody was there and when I asked for detail he said to call you."

Running her hand through her hair. She knew it meant she'd have to visit New York sooner than she wanted to."Look he won't try anything if he doesn't feel threatened, as soon as we get through today I'll find a way to get out there before the show next week. Finn, don't confront her about it. She'll come to you soon enough, we all know how crazy you'll get. At least wait for me to get there to join in the party."

"I'll just talk to -"

"No DON'T you do it, if you want to keep our little Berry sane I would prefer if you waited for me to help. I'll call Kurt later tonight and he and I will figure it out. Btw Jessie St. James was here the other day looking for Rachel, seems like there's a parade of exes coming your way Hudson, hope your ready for the tidal wave coming to New York."

Great if he didn't already have to deal with one ex, "Great..." In the distance he heard the door shut. "Looks like Rachel is home, I'll call you tomorrow and we can figure things out. I won't say anything." Hanging up the phone he grabbed the flowers he had for her and walked out to the living room. "Hey Beautiful." Rachel's smile grew wide and soft "Oh Rach I've missed you so much." Finn smiled wide holding the one person he loved closely. "How are you baby?"

"Oh Finn I've missed you too. You have no idea." Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned up to kiss him deeply. After the day she was having she couldn't help but feel relief as he pulled her in his arms and against his lips. It was just what she needed.

Once they broke their kiss Finn handed her the same flowers he had gotten her 6 years ago on their trip to New York. "Happy Valentines day my sweet sweet love." Tears streamed down her face without hesitation. Leaning up she kissed him again, today he was going to make this a day for her to remember.

"Are you going to ask me on another work date?" She asked him with a smile that reached her hazel eyes.

"No I'm going to ask you to join me in Central Park for a beautiful late night stroll, that is if you'd like." Nodding she leaned up kissing him. Seriously could she not have gotten so lucky, Finn was everything that Brody wasn't. Rachel couldn't deny that she wasn't scared of that fact that Brody was going to be around for a while, but with Finn here she felt safe and happy.

Even though they still had their things to work out, Rachel couldn't deny how easy it was for them to go back to where they once were. They were happy, even with Finn in Lima and herself in New York. Finn and Rachel both had faith that things would workout the way both of them needed it to. Quickly she changed into a deep blue dress, one similar to the one she wore years ago, once done both walked down the street down to the park. Finn wasn't nervous as they walked up to the bridge, he wanted it to be perfect this moment was one step forward in fixing things and making up for the past five years. "Rachel, I know were not passed a lot of things we want to be, but I want you to know that I love you and I want a forever with you..." Rachel looked at Finn tears already falling. "I want you to know, this isn't a proposal yet, but it is a promise. I promise that I will never be without you. I promise to find a way to make us work. I promise that no matter what, no matter how, I will love you."

When Finn opened the box Rachel noticed the ring instantly as the one he gave her that fateful day in the auditorium. "Is this?"

"It's the same ring Rachel, except..." He handed it to her, all she could do was smile at the engraved words _We're endgame, Faithfully yours_ "I love you Rachel. Its a promise ring, all those words I meant it Rach...I'm going to marry you and we'll get through this and have our happily ever after."

"Oh Finn Hudson, I love you beyond words." She looked up at him after he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I promise I'll make you happy someday."

Wrapping his arms around her he felt the love they had grow even stronger in that moment. "Rachel Berry you make me happy more than you'll ever know."

* * *

**_Brody's Pov_**

Sitting in her old room, I could easily remember the bed we shared. Slowly I ran my hand across the bed. "_Every breath you take, And every move you make._" Licking my lips I remember the way she talked about her past and every chance I got I tried to break that connection she once had with that boy. "_Every bond you break, Every step you take. I'll be watching you."_

Ever since she made me leave I knew her every move and her schedule, "_Every single day, And every word you say, Every game you play."_ Looking out the window I could easily remember the nights I would stand out there watching her sleep from my friend's apartment. "_Every night you stay, I'll be watching you."_

I remember her best friends trying to protect her from me, but they were wrong. She needed protection from them. They were always trying to build a wedge between us. "_Oh can't you see, You belong to me. How my poor heart aches, With every step you take…" _Watching her cry at her father's funeral and how that boy comforted her. Touching the one thing that was mine was bringing me to want to get rid of him...Maybe there was a way...

When she came home from Lima two months ago, I've been following her making sure her friends stayed away, but every chance I got someone would interrupt, but that's okay...Now she was in the play with me. Now I will have her. "_Every move you make, And every vow you break__**. **__Every smile you fake, Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you!"_

"_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace,"_ When she left New York I was a mess and I didn't know what to do or how to control my urges. Having her back in town and directly across the way from her old apartment and my new one was the easiest way to deal with my wanting of her again, but when I found out she had moved back in with Kurt and his husband, I was starting to lose it. Kurt was going to have to go, then that guy of his...I'll have to find a way to deal with the two of them first. "_I dream at night, I can only see your face__**, **__I look around but it's you I can't replace." _ I only wanted her no one else, I wasn't going to let her know my intentions yet, but it was going to happen weither she wanted it or not.

My obsession was consuming but I don't care as long as she became mine. "_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace."_ Three long months I would get her to myself, I wont lose her this time. Nothing her friends do or say will prevent her from being mine.

"_I keep crying baby, baby , Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh"_ Even now Valentines day I look across the street and see him holding her. See him touching her, he thinks she's his, but I've had her when he wasn't around. Will she love him when she finds out about his secret?

"_Oh, can't you see. You belong to me. How my poor heart aches." _That evil bastard touching her, Finn Hudson you're playing a sadistic game. "_With every step you take, Every move you make. Every night you stay, Every move you make, Every vow you break, Every smile you fake… I'll be watching, Every single day, Every word you say, Every game you play I'll be watching you." _As the song came to an end I licked my lips softly. Watching as they left together, I go over to the drawer laughing as I pull out my gun. "Sorry dead boy, time for you to say bye bye to my girl..."

* * *

**_/AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH wtf right? I know its crazy but I wanna hear what you guys think of this crazy chapter! Read and Review people_**


End file.
